Stolen moments
by True Love Dimitri and Rose
Summary: Tribute to my favorite couple Dimitri and Rose. A lot of fluff right now but I have some ideas to turn this into a little something more.
1. Chapter 1

Training with Dimitri was truly one of my favorite activities. Not only did it help to further develop my bad ass guardian skills, but it also gave me an excuse to put my hands on his god like body. It still amazed me that no one except Victor was able to sense the attraction we had for each other, it seemed so obvious to me. Even in the midst of training, it was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife.

For the past twenty minutes we had been trading shots, we were so in-tune with each others movements it almost seemed like a dance, a violent dance one that left our bodies bruised and battered, but a dance none the less. I tried a roundhouse kick to his chest, being a whole foot taller than me his chest was all I could hope to reach. He grabbed my leg and pulled me into him, my body pressing into his hard muscled form.

Focus Rose you like to win I chastised myself, you aren't going to win if you can't stop thinking of his breath on your skin. But really how was I supposed to fight him when all I wanted was to feel his warm strong hands caress my body.

It suddenly occurred to me that Dimitri seemed to be struggling with focus today as well.

Which wasn't normal for him, for me totally normal, but Dimitri was usually all business at least during our actual trainings. Before and after he was a little less with the business a little more with the stolen kisses and the longing glances, emphasis on the word little though. I could never get enough of Dimitri, I wanted to be near him all the time, but he fought with himself and me to keep me at arms length literally. I think he still feared how much he let go the night of that love charm. That night Dimitri's control had been banished. He wanted me and he almost took me, and trust me I was more than willing to be taken. Dimitri tried to lie to say that it was just the charm that he didn't want me in that way but in the end it was the one thing Victor had actually told the truth about. If Dimitri and I didn't already have that passion burning inside for each other the spell would have never worked. But we did burn for each other and that night we almost let that fire engulf us, if it hadn't been for the fact that Lissa had been in danger and was being tortured by that sick bastard, Victor, I would say I wish we wouldn't have stopped.

Today there was something in Dimitri's eyes the lust was so strong it was smothering; it reminded me of that night. The way the electricity crackled between us.

I mean yeah I had worn one of my lower cut tank tops to today's practice and yeah I did go with my signature black lace bra which I knew was peaking

through the thin red fabric, but still I normally did not get this much of a reaction from him while we were training and believe me I tried often. He was way too professional, too focused on being the stoic guardian.

I couldn't help but notice he still had me pressed against his body; he slowly lowered my leg to the ground for me. His hand sliding inch by inch up my thigh came to rest on the wicked curve between my waist and hip. Curves I had, and I knew the reaction it caused in the male population here on campus. It was something that really separated

us dhampir girls from the moroi girls. Score one for the Dhamps!

I could feel his breath in my hair, every nerve ending in my body was firing. I leaned back pressing my chest into him, tipping my head back so that the curve of my neck

was fully exposed. He leaned forward his mouth just grazing over that soft spot where you neck and your collar bone meets. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips, the weakness that came over my knees and caused me to buckle even further into him.

"Roza", he whispered into my skin, and I wanted him so badly right there and then, I didn't even care that someone could walk in at any moment. I didn't care about anything, the world ceased to exist. Right up until I heard his next words. "We can't do this" he said. I pushed off of him and whirled around, I was infuriated. My body couldn't take it, my emotions were on overload my desire so strong entwining with his, I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him I could feel it coming off of him in waves yet he could pull back, he could stop himself while I had no self control. It made me want to scream!

"You keep saying that but in case you didn't notice we always end up in the same position," I yelled. I didn't mention there were a few more positions I would like to try out with him, with Dimitri and his goodie two shoes guardian attitude sometimes saying less is the way to go.

"I know" he said, "I have been thinking about that a lot lately". I didn't like his tone, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the rest of this conversation. "I think maybe we should cut back on our one-on-one trainings, maybe…."

Before he could continue I screamed. "I really can't stand this back and forth with you anymore", I went right at him. Backing him against the wall, my fury caught me by surprise, it must have caught him by surprise too or else I wouldn't have been able to move him. I pressed my body into his, and felt his breath catch, the desire was still there he wanted me and I knew it. Why did he have to keep pushing me away? "Tell me you don't want me" I whispered against his chest, "tell me you can stand the thought of being away from me. Tell me that what I am feeling isn't real that this isn't real." My rage was spilling over but a girl can only take so much frustration before she breaks. And this girl was breaking.

"I can't tell you those things" he growled back at me, seems I wasn't the only one losing control today, "you know I want you, I want you so bad it hurts" he grabbed me by my upper arms. Fingers pressing deep into me almost to the point of being too rough and yet it felt amazing; feeling his control give and his passion for me spill out in any form even frustration was like an aphrodisiac. He wasn't pushing me away either, in fact he was holding me firm against him. He brought his mouth down to mine so our lips were almost touching. For a second I thought I might win, thought I might be able to break through that guardian logic that seemed to rule him so often. Sadly I was wrong.

When he spoke his lips brushed mine. "Just because it is what I want, doesn't make it right, I won't… ." I couldn't help it I wanted him so badly and even though I was angry at the words coming out of his lips, feeling them against mine sent me over the edge. I wasn't going to lose not this time. I leaned forward and kissed him. And he kissed me back, he always kissed me back as much as he tried for control once we were lip locked his will power caved. He spun us around so fast I didn't even realize I had moved until I felt my back hit the wall. His mouth was amazing, hungry, he lifted me up devouring more of me. It was like he couldn't get close enough to me. This was dangerous we were in public well sort of we weren't actually in public, but anyone could walk in on us guardians and novices hell even Moroi roamed through these training rooms. Even as these thoughts were rushing through my brain I was deciding I didn't care. I wanted him, I needed him. I wrapped my legs around his waist I could feel his body all of it crushing me between him and the wall. We kissed like that for what seemed like an eternity, bodies so interlocked that I couldn't tell where mine ended and his began. And then without any warning he pulled away his breathing heavy and erratic. He pushed away, placing me back on the floor. He was holding my shoulders against the wall his arms outstretched as far as they could go; he was keeping our bodies from touching.

"Rose this isn't right", he was still panting from the lack of oxygen brought on by our fierce makeout session. "I am supposed to be training you, teaching you, making you a better guardian. How is this making you better?"

And that was it I erupted, I couldn't stand being thrown between his intense passion and his Boy Scout mentality. "Your right comrade THIS isn't helping me. THIS isn't doing anything for me! In fact THIS is starting to get really old". I grabbed my workout bag and headed for the door, I was so flustered, it was amazing I could find my way to the door in fact it was amazing I could manage to walk. One minute wrapped so tight in his arms I felt like everything was right in the world, the next I was shoved away like my age was a disease.

"Rose, please wait" he called to me but I didn't turn around. I didn't look back even though I could still hear the longing in his voice, I knew I could have fought back I could have probably used my body and the heat still cascading through the room to break that steel encased will of his. But not this time, I was tired of the rejection I was tired of trying to convince this man that I loved to want me, to give in to the desire I knew he had for me. So I just kept walking. Dimitri was going to have to do some soul searching. I had already searched my soul I knew I would do anything to be with him, things I probably shouldn't do. I knew I would fight anyone; my friends, my mother, the whole guardian bureaucracy to be with him. I would deal with the gossip the whispers, all the drama that would unfold when people learned the truth but if he wasn't willing to do the same for me then what was the point.

I sulked back to my dorm, not paying any attention to my surroundings, dangerous especially considering as a guardian; I was supposed to notice everything. Dangerous because I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

"Little Dhampir, How did you know black was my favorite color" Adrian was right behind me sliding his hand across my waist. "Do I get to see if the bottoms match?", one of his fingers slid just etching the top of my low rider jeans. I elbowed him so hard he literally flew backwards. Bent over rubbing his stomach where he took the brunt of my force, he said "I always knew you wanted to get physical with me. Lucky for you I like it rough." That smug smile of his was only one of the reasons I hated him.

"Get away from me Adrian, before I show you how rough I like it" anger seething from my every pore. Although if I allowed myself to admit the truth my anger wasn't really towards him, it was towards Dimitri and me and the impossible mess of emotions I had just gone though. Adrian was a flirt and he was good at it, I was good at it too so how could I begrudge him for having skill. "Promises little dhampir, I will hold you to them some day" Strike that I spoke to soon, he was an arrogant jerk not a flirt, right back to hating him. Man my emotions were all over the place today, maybe it is time for a little one-on-one with the resident head shrink at the academy. "But our fun will have to wait for another time today I came to talk", he continued."

I opened my door, walked in and whirled around stopping Adrian from crossing the threshold. " I want to be alone", I slammed the door in his face. He called through the wooden door, " I'll be seeing you Rose", something about the way he said it, sent chills down my spine and not in the good way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews and reads... I am always looking for feedback so feel free. Good or bad I like to hear any thoughts. Thanks!!!_**

**_Oh and forgot to mention the disclaimer last time... Don't own any of the characters just a fan and Richelle Mead's greatness!_**

************************************************************************************************************

I leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. I was exhausted. This day was from hell and I was ready to throw my own personal Rose Hathaway welcome to your sucky life party. I sat there for a while wondering how things had gotten this far out of control. I used to be happy, Lissa and I against the world. Well more like the world against Lissa; and me against the world I guess. But it was simple. I knew my purpose, knew my role and I loved her so it all made sense. My life wasn't perfect but it was clear. Now nothing was clear, Dimitri's introduction to my world had changed everything. He had brought so much to my life and I …

"You don't trust me" my voice was ridden with angst. " You think I am some poor pathetic girl who can't handle her powers and needs to be protected from herself. Here she can't handle anything give her some pills and keep her in check."

" You used compulsion on me" he growled but it was gentle in a way, and pain filled. It was then that I realized I had been sucked into Lissa's head and right into an intense fight with Christian.

" I did no such thing" her voice sounded indignant. I might have bought it, if I hadn't been able to feel her guilt over lying to him. I was looking through Lissa's eyes and from the intensity in them; we both knew he wasn't buying it. I thought I was the only one who knew Lissa that well, apparently Christians' been paying attention.

He turned from her, looking across her room to her open closet door. She glanced up just as her new beautiful wardrobe went up in flames. She dove for him " Christian what are you doing, are you crazy? Stop!" she screamed hands coming up to her mouth as she stared at him in shock turning away from the scorching fabrics. "Why would you do that" Lissa spoke softly, defeated.

"Do what" he said like nothing had happened. I had always worried Christian was borderline psychotic but I had let up a little lately seeing how much He and Lissa loved each other. I was envious of it, because my love life was so tortured. But I also felt like how could I be the one to interfere, knowing what I would do for love, who was I to judge. Wow, Dimitri was really affecting me, I am becoming much more brooding and thoughtful lately. I am not so sure I like it; being evolved is not all its cracked up to be.

"Do what!, you just burned my clothes, you have lost it Christian, completely lost it." She was right as much leniency that I felt towards the guy lately he had just burnt her wardrobe to a crisp! He was certifiable.

" I didn't burn your clothes," he stated matter of factly.

She whirled back to her closet, seeing everything was there in perfect condition.

" You're a jerk, she stammered. I didn't deserve that."

" I really don't know what you are talking about," his tone was starting to bug me, I knew what he did it was like that day with Raff when he was harassing Lissa and I in Biology and Christian had placed flames around him, making it look like he was burning and diminishing Raff to a screaming baby. Christian's element was fire and he was really really good at controlling it. Lissa knew what he was doing too. and she knew she deserved it too. Their eyes met and she stepped forward closer to him. He stood his ground he didn't come closer to her didn't move an inch to concede to her body. He just stood their hands in his pockets. But in his eyes the love that shone was so strong. They still held anger, and pain but the love never relinquished.

"I didn't use compulsion on you," she whispered. He let out a sigh as she placed her palm against his chest.

"Yeah just like I didn't light your clothes on fire. You invaded my dreams Lissa; played with my mind! Your out of control, can't you see that? He continued without giving her the chance to speak. I don't want you practicing with Ishkov anymore I blame him for all of this! And I want you to start taking your pills again all the time."

"Christian I understand that you are upset, but really what did I do so wrong. She walked around him coming up along side of him so she could put her lips against his earlobe. "I appeared in your dream? I would hope I often appear in your dreams like you do in mine. I teased you a little played with my powers, a little test on my boyfriend to see if I could control his reaction to my body, That's what you have a problem with! I thought you like when I teased you." Oh she was good.

Christian was caving, his hands out of his pockets one of them dangling low as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You are my dreams." He gripped her into a tight passion drenched kiss. I had to force my way out of Lissa's head, apparently this fight was over, Lissa had won and I didn't want to witness the victory celebration.

When I slipped back in to my own reality, I realized I was still on the floor against the bedroom door. I stood up sore from the inside out. I was tired and I needed a shower.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water rush over me. But I just couldn't wash the day away. It all swirled through my brain each troubling moment or thought taking it's turn before being swished to the side for the day's next tragedy. Just the thought of what happened between Dimitri and I caused a physical ache in me. I had no solutions to this problem. I beat my fist against the shower wall; it felt good letting some of the frustration out. The fight between Lissa and Christian was really weighing on my mind also and for a number of reasons. First Lissa was wrong, I loved her but what she did; it was wrong, it was just like with Adrian. He didn't control my thoughts but he invaded my dreams, creating his own scenarios and denied me a very private place. How could Lissa due that to someone she loved? How could she not see how wrong that was? What bothered me even more was the way she won the fight. Lissa was sweet, she was beautiful and I know Christian had great passion for her; I had too many times been sucked in to her mind during their close encounters to deny that. But their love had always been sweet. Love that was innocent and pure. This was different, she was different I sensed it while I was in her head. She wanted to win! She used her body to get her way. Used Christian's attraction to her to get her way. That wasn't my Lissa, this person was manipulative. I realized quickly why it bothered me so much it did remind me of someone. It reminded me of Adrian.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Once again I want to say thanks for the reviews and reads I really appreciate the feedback. I do have a direction I am going with this, at least at this point I do. It changes daily though so bare with me :)_**

**_Disclaimer again: I do not own any of these characters, they are all owned by the talanted Richelle Mead._**

**_***********************************************************************************************************************_**

After my shower, I didn't feel better but I did sort of feel numb, and after today numb worked for me. I got to my room and ready for bed, crawled under the covers and instantly feel asleep.

I knew I was dreaming; I was running through a field full of red roses, so cliché I should have sensed his presence based on that fact alone. But I didn't realize, I was too lost in the feel of the roses against my bare ankles. I laid down in my navy blue negligee, surrounded by the roses, yes the dress code should have been my second clue, I am not big on dreaming of myself in sexy nighties unless I'm dreaming Dimitri is ripping them off of me. But even that didn't alert me no it was the never failing clove cigarette smell that announced my company.

"Nice costumes" I said, standing while turning to see him saunter up in his black silk pajama bottoms. He did look good in them; I'll give him that. No shoes, no shirt and his chest looked smooth and toned. Pale compared to Dimitri's more flushed colored skin, and well no ones chest was ripped quite like Dimitris', but its not fair to compare mere mortals to a god. But I could see how a girl could be attracted to him, maybe, I mean if he could learn not to speak, I wasn't that lucky though.

"I'm glad you like them Little Dhampir, I wanted to see a little bit more of that party girl side of you on display tonight, I heard a lot of rumors about you Rose and I wanted to test how much of it is true. Judging from the way your body commandeers that lingerie, I'm betting its all true and then some." The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine not exactly in a way that made me hot, more in a way that made me scared to be alone with him, even if it was just a dream.

"Get on with it Ishkov, I am really not into playing games."

"Me, play games with you Rose, never I believe you are the game player! Aren't you the one who uses me anytime you want to tickle your "boyfriend's" inner green monster? He raised his eyebrow in that same sexy arc Dimitri could do, but on Adrian it was just irritating.

"I do not" I scoffed not quite a Rose Hathaway caliber witty comeback but then again he wasn't entirely wrong. Adrian had come in handy more then a few times with Dimitri, in fact from the start Dimitri had been bothered by my friendship with Adrian. Even on the infamous ski trip, when he was trying to force himself into a relationship with Tasha, he couldn't hide his jealousy of the time and attention I was receiving from our Mr. Ishkov. He caught me and Lissa in Adrian's room on the Ski trip, but it was me that Dimitri pulled to the side to lecture. He tried to pass it off as his job to watch me to make sure I was ok but we both knew it was more than that. We both knew what really bothered him was the thought of Adrian and I being together. I can't imagine what Dimitri would do if he found out about these little guest appearances that Adrian was making in my dreams. I enjoyed making Dimitri jealous a least a little. Hey when a girl is constantly being pushed away and told to control yourself, it starts to wear on the confidence a little. Nothing boosts the confidence as a quick little flicker of jealous out to the man denying your advances.

"Ohh but you do little dhampir, don't worry I don't mind. You can play games and use me anytime you like". He voice dripped with insinuation, my checks instantly flushed as I looked up to see his eyes taken in my body.

"Why are you here Ishkov, what is so important you needed to barge in on my beauty sleep". I went with simple indifference in my voice rather than threatening, I figured with the way he was acting threatening might turn him on more. And he was turned on I could sense it. He was emanating his feelings onto me, not like the bond that Lissa and I shared, but I still felt it. I could actually feel his desire pressing against my body. It was making me wish he would come closer to me though I couldn't understand why. Something was up.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered struggling to find my voice in the midst of this spark filled atmosphere we seemed to be trapped in.

" You don't like the way you feel? It doesn't feel good, I don't feel good?" his voice coming to me like a whisper on the wind. A warmth started flowing through my body, he started slowly towards me and with each step closer he took I felt the heat spread. A part of my brain was screaming to back away yet all I could manage was to lift my hands up to catch his chest in my hands before his body could press against mine. My hands over his chest literally burned, I felt like they should be glowing from the heat it was so strange and yet completely captivating.

I asked him again " What are you doing to me", this time my voice was filled with intrigue; my chest was heaving up and down as I tried to keep my breath even. I knew I didn't want him, not really but I was enjoying him, enjoying this feeling whatever it was. He grabbed my hands and pulled them down to his sides. He placed my hands on his thighs and gripped me around the waist, pulling me tight, I was frozen. I tried to tell my brain to pull away but there was this cloud something else in my head keeping me still. When he pressed his lips against mine I let him kiss me I even kissed him back. I wanted to, this feeling he was forcing upon me made me curious, I wanted to know how it would feel, how he would feel. It actually felt amazing, there was so much heat between us and it swirled. It was swirling like we were incased in flames.

After the roller coaster through emotional ciaos I rode with Dimitri today, I started to wonder if I could move on, If I could find a way to want someone who wanted me. Adrian was an ass but an ass that worshiped me. I constantly berated him for the playboy image he had. But since we met I have not seen him even look at another. Even Dimitri considered Tasha, that was twice tonight that I thought of her and it was enough to start bring back the blackness in my soul. But the point is Dimitri looked to someone else, Adrian has only been looking at me since we met. I am Adrian's obsession, it was an over the top obsession, a dream-stalking full of sexual aggressiveness over the top obsession, but it was pure and raw. It was different with Adrian, it was pleasure with no angst, but it was also desire with no passion. Passion is what Dimitri and I had, passion devourers you whole, mind body and soul, passion rules you and you obey. Thinking of Dimitri and that passion, snapped me out of my haze. And as soon as I was back to being just Rose without Adrian's influence, I was Rose in my purest form. One pissed off chick!

I threw Adrian away from me. "You slime ball you have to comatose girls and feed them your emotions to get even a kiss nowadays."

He laughed that sly sleazy smile creeping across his lips. "Deny it all you want Little Dhampir, you loved it, it felt amazing and you wanted me, you still want me"

" Your pathetic, I don't want you! You just proved it. Proved you have to invade my dreams and force yourself on me to get anywhere near me" I grunted

" Your right it is pathetic to throw yourself at someone who keeps pushing you away." He turned to walk away, that punch landed right where he aimed it my heart; he was the one person besides Victor who knew about Dimitri and I. He was right I was pathetic; I wanted him to pay for that remark. I felt the blackness seep back and take hold of me. When my voice came out I barely recognized it. You come near me again, Moroi in my dreams or awake and the Strogoi will have once less royal to knock off their hit list." He turned slowly and met my eyes, and he looked scared. No smirk no evil little glint in his eyes, just fear. "Its so dark, so black, I don't know how to save you Rose." He slowly disappeared faded out of my sight; sad eyes boring into me as his image vanished.

I woke up in an even worse mood then when I had fallen asleep, wow the day was just beginning and already it sucked. And why did my room smell like his cigarettes how is that even possible. Oh I really hope I run into Ishkov today, that invasion had just upgraded him on my list as my new personal punching bag. He enjoyed my black eye, I had a feeling I would love him with two black eyes I was going to make him pay. I threw my pillows across the room and screamed, I was so angry I was literally shaking.

Get a grip Rose, I told myself. If this keeps up no one will want to be around me, hell lately I don't even want to be around myself. And I used to be my biggest fan. What was happening to me? Maybe I could just stay in bed maybe if I hid under the covers no one would find me, could I get away with it have one day to deny my reality? Cue knock on the door, of course not my luck sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Very long and indulgent Rose and Dimitri moment for us RXD fans!!! I almost bumped this one to M based on this chapter. But after reading some others listed as T decided not to. Let me know if you think the rating needs to be bumped up. Thanks and feel free to review.... Disclaimer... I do not own any of these characters_**

**_*********************************************************************************************************_**

I opened the door and found Dimitri standing there, all 6 ft 7 of him in all his brooding glory. He stood in my doorway just staring at me; the look was sultry and tortured. I return his stare, with my fiercest glare waiting to show him I was just as strong as he was. The emotions in his eyes were racing, but the one he settled on was tender. I started to lose my self in that gaze. I snapped myself out of it, he was here to finish our conversation on how we couldn't be together, had to cut down on our practices i.e. alone time together. blah blah blah. He was here to tell me one more time how we couldn't be together. The tenderness I was seeing… yeah that was him feeling sorry for me. I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for Rose Hathaway. That thought shifted my anger into full force, I lashed out at him, I had to protect myself.

Don't just stand there staring Comrade, you came to me! What do you want, come on speak up I don't have all day, unlike some people I have friends and a life to get back to. It was cruel, and I regretted it as soon as the words came out. Dimitri was the definition of a loner. I was the one person he opened up to, the one person he let really know his soul. And I was using that to insult him. Nice yeah I'm a great person! I quickly looked away not wanting to know if my comment caused him pain. I was angry but I didn't want to hurt him, I never wanted to hurt him.

His reaction was to grab my chin and force my eyes back up to his. I tried to look at him but couldn't it was too much; his eyes held too much, I couldn't go there with my emotions so raw, my eyes shifted down again. I am such a coward but these last few days. God everyone enjoys a little teen angst but I was getting mine and Lissas shoved down my throat lately. He repositioned his hands behind my head and forced my eyes to his. Ok apparently this was a battle that Dimitri was determined to win. Damn his eyes were so deep, he won; I let him hold my gaze. "I'm sorry Roza, I hate myself for hurting yo… before he could finish his head popped up. Why does your room smell like clove cigarettes, and why are you wearing that?" he looked me over with an expression of shocked awe.

I hadn't even noticed I was wearing the nighty from my dream. It was not the boy short underwear and tank top I had gone to sleep in. What the hell was going on? Adrian had invaded my dream but had he invaded my room at the same time? I am so going to kill him. A look of rage filled Dimitris face. "A life to go back to huh, you do move fast Rose I'll give you that!" there was an edge to Dimitri's voice,

"You don't understand," I said

" What's not to understand He was here, I can smell him and with you dressed like that, he wasn't here for a nice friendly game of checkers!" He spat the words at me His anger was growing I could see it taking form, He turned on his heals to leave. I grabbed his arm but he pulled away.

"You have no right, I shouted " I don't owe you any answers, I want to be with you and you push me away. It would serve you right if I was with Adrian. At least he wants me." Dimitri was in my face so quickly! Even though I have seen his speed a million times it still awes me how graceful he is. This time he was graceful and angry. The rage coming off him made my breath catch, seeing his fury made me remember that I had a god standing before me, and his anger was so powerful it made me shake.

"He does want you, he wants to toy with you, to use you as his next big conquest, he wants you to be his very own feeder, but I guess that's right up your alley though isn't it."

I couldn't believe Dimitri had said that to me, it was fierce and cruel. He was attacking me, and it hurt worse than any of the blows he landed in practice. This must be what they mean when they say you only hurt the ones you love. I don't think he could believe he said it either. He instantly looked pained, he knew me better than that. He had heard the rumors about me in the past but he knew that wasn't true. At the same time he did know me, and he knew that I had fed Lissa when we were gone, he also sensed in a way I liked it. I could see that in his eyes and it made the words cut even deeper. He was sorry because we both knew in a way his words held truth. On instinct I swung my hand to slap him across the face, but of course he saw it coming and grabbed my wrist shy of it making contact. He held my wrist hard, keeping it in the air only inches from his face.

"Bastard" I yelled and tried to remove my arm. My struggle released the wall of tears that had built up in my eyes. Upon seeing this he released my arm. I started beating my fists against his chest " I hate you, I hate you, I repeated over and over." Breaking down into full crying mode. I kept pounding away at him, and he let me. He finally wrapped his arms around me and pulled my tear soaked face into his chest my hands still balled in fists next to my face. He just held me there, I collapsed, it had all been too much. The emotions of the past few days, the weird new compulsion technique that Adrian had unleashed on me, in my dream. Dimitri picked me up in his arms cradling me and carried me to the bed. He sat down on my bed still cradling me in his arms he wiped my tears away. Then brought his lips to mine, we kissed lightly his body tightened a little when I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. It wasn't a tightening from passion though it was more like he was surprised. Suddenly I thought of morning breath and wished I had a mint. Feeling awkward I pulled away. He let me out of the kiss but kept his hand twined up into my hair and our faces close together.

"I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry for what I said I am constantly telling you how young you act and look how I behave. He was apologizing to me and chastising himself all at the same time. "I'm older than you and I thought I knew what was best, but I don't. I don't seem to know anything anymore. I wanted to be your hero I wanted to be the man that you deserve. But instead, look what I've done I have pushed you to that conniving jerk Ishkov" His voice was soft and gentle yet full of horror and rage. I looked up at him, cupped my hands around his face and said, "You didn't, I mean I didn't, with Adrian I mean." For some reason I was struggling with my words.

"Rose, I smell the cloves in your hair and on your body more than in the room' he still spoke with that gentle pain. " I know he was just here, you don't have to lie to me, I know its my fault."

"He wasn't here," I argued "well he was here but he wasn't." Oh hell I didn't know if he was really here or not, I wasn't sure anymore what happened while I was asleep, but I realized I had to try to explain to Dimitri, "Dimitri there is something I have to tell you. I could see him brace himself, his mind was preparing itself for the worst and in his mind the worst was imaging me with Adrian. That knowledge made my heart flutter and I felt the last bit of anger I had been holding onto release from my body.

"Adrian, has been coming to me in my dreams" I hesitated looking up to see surprise sweep Dimitri's face.

I continued, " He can connect us, he builds the dream sequence. I am where he wants me, wearing what he wants me to wear, seeing what he wants me to see."

I felt his hands ball into fits against my back but he didn't interrupt he just wanted for me to keep going. So I did " Normally it is not a big deal, he flirts… "

"Normally" his voice broke, " How long has this been going on Rose?"

"Pretty much since we first met on the ski trip" The emotion that crossed his face now wasn't one of anger, or jealousy. It was one of pain, it hurt him when I kept things from him, and I could see that now. I waited for him to say something else, he seemed to realize I was waiting on him and said " Keep going, you said normally it is not a big deal, so I assume this time it was a big deal? He glanced down at the negligee again, eyeing it worriedly, not the emotion this piece should evoke in a hot blooded male, but I guess when you were imaging your love wearing it for someone else it loses some of its stimulation factor." Sensing the true issue, I said " I don't know why I am wearing this or how, and I don't know why my room and my body smell like him. THAT has never happened before. When the dreams end I am back wherever I was wearing whatever I was wearing. And not smelling like this. He was able to control me more in this dream time, stop me from moving, direct my thoughts not just the images in the dream he could actual direct me. I shook my head still trying to sort it out myself so I could explain it.

" Rose you need to tell me what happened in this dream, did he … Dimitris body turn to stone beneath me. I felt every muscle in his body tense. He leaned forward otherwise I never would have heard him. The words came out with a deadly intensity that I had never heard before come from Dimitri… "Did he hurt you?" I knew instantly what he meant by Hurt! Considering what I was wearing and that my body smelled of him, I knew what Dimitri was thinking, I quickly grabbed his face and looked him straight in the eye. " No, I said loud and clear not even blinking as I stared him down. No Dimitri I would never let him do that."

" But he tried didn't he, you don't only smell like his cigarettes you taste like them too." I stammered a little, that really caught me off guard. " I do?"

" Rose please what happened" I broke down and told him everything. The way I could feel Adrian's desire, the heat that built between us, the fire that burned around us the kiss. Everything, and by the look on his face right now too much. I quickly scrambled ahead to the part where I tossed Adrian off of me, and through the parts about the darkness he saw around me. Then I just stopped talking, and looked at him. We sat there in that endless moment and I was suffocating. Finally I broke the silence. The silence was killing me I needed to know what he was thinking.

I asked "are you ok?" He let out a slight sigh as he shook his head, "Am I alright? He asked it like a question too, "how can you be worried about me right now, why do you always worry about yourself last." I adjusted myself in his lap. I turned to face him straddling my knees on either side of his legs, he looked down to me as I said, and "You're avoiding the question" his arms came around me and pulled me to him. I adjusted my legs so they wrapped around him and now I was literally on his lap. The already short nighty slipped way up my thighs. His hands slid down to my lower back to the top of my butt. Lifting me up a little he pushed me further into him, and forced our foreheads together. He kept his lips pulled back so that we were breathing each other in, but our lips weren't touching.

"Roza, I can't fight this anymore, I have never wanted anything in my life as much as I want you. I just don't know… "Shh I put my finger against his lips, I traced them lightly as I mouthed "Then stop fighting, I reached behind me to grab one of his hands and slid it up my thigh just under the end of the nighty. His hand trembled, as did his body as I moved against him and kissed him with everything I had. He laid me onto the bed without any spot of our bodies breaking apart. He was pressing against me so hard I could feel every muscle in his body; I pushed against him grinding my body into his as the kiss we shared kept building. When he broke the kiss one hand went behind my head into my hair, wrapping around to where his thumb traced my lips. His lips still so close, but it was his other hand that currently had my attention. His hand had made its way up the fabric of my nighty to my lower abdomen. He was tracing the line along the top edge of the lace undies, and I was lost in the feeling. I moaned and his mouth attacked my lips with a new ferocity. He kissed me so hard so deep I reached up and dug my nails into his back. I didn't know how we could get any closer but I needed to find a way. It felt so good, I just wanted more and more. When I gripped the top of his jeans and fumbled with his belt buckle his breath caught and he froze for a second before he grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms over my head. He pressed down against me again and went right back to the kissing. When I tried to go for the belt again he applied a little more pressure to my wrists letting me know my hands weren't going anywhere. I was about to argue, fearful he was finding his control again. But he kissed me with the same longing he wasn't stopping or pulling back; he just wasn't letting things move forward. " I want to" I spoke into his mouth.

"I do too, but I don't want to rush things Roza. I don't want you to regret..."

" I won't" I interrupted. He sat up but pulled me with him so our faces were still only inches away from each other. He wanted to keep me close to him, and I flourished in that knowledge. He spoke quickly, with exuberance to his tone that was infectious. I felt happy right now, I had felt a lot of things lately but I don't honestly remember the last time I felt the lightness that only happiness could provide.

" Do you have any idea how I feel right now, finally letting go, finally letting myself feel this. Rose I love you."

"I love you too"

He started kissing me again it held so much I knew I could have him right then and there. It gave me this rush of power, as much as I wanted Dimitri, It never occurred to me that he might actual want me more. It was occurring to me now.

He leaned back against my headboard. I turned my back to him. Sliding slowly up his body. Lightly pressing against him as I moved up, His hands clench the tops of my thighs as I moved. He used the strength in his hands to stop me at one point, pressing me just a little harder against him as his fingers kneaded my skin. When I moved high enough that my mouth could reach his I twisted my head to the side. He leaned forward kissing me, I wiggled deeper into him. The sound that escaped his lips was actually a growl. He closed his eyes and whispered "Please Roza, I don't have the will power to fight you right now." His mouth dropped down to my throat and he started sucking on my neck. His hands slide up from my thighs and started massaging my lower abdomen as I moved against him. He rolled on top of me again. "Roza", the way it rolled off his tongue gave me chills… I knew what he wanted because I wanted it too. But at the same time I was enjoying the power that came with knowing he wanted me, I enjoyed the power of teasing him. I was suddenly not sure I was ready to give that power up. I slide out from under him slightly and he adjusted his body sitting up slightly, he moved to face me, still not ready for any space between us. The new power I was feeling from his desire blazed inside me. I leaned into his lips. " You don't want to rush things, I repeated his words back to him in his same logical tone. You want to take things slow, You want to protect my honor, my tone was a bit mocking now, and it felt good. His hand snaked into my hair and he gripped it tight into his fists controlling my head. " I do want to protect your honor" His voice was still a bit of a growl. He was definitely not in control anymore, and I was teasing him. I loved it!

"You test my fighting skills all day long Comrade, lets see how you hold up under pressure." I nearly purred the last words. I tried to move forward for the kiss but he had my hair too tight I couldn't move.

"Don't call me that!" He held my face there inches from his leaning into me and then away quickly each time I tried to begin the kiss. " You're teasing me," I was growling a little now too. "I'm teasing you? He laughed a little as he said it. Your enjoying the power you have over me. You're teasing me Roza and you know it." The smile I gave was knowing and a little devious. " You aren't the only one who can tease though, with that he took control again kissing me deeply and our bodies moved as one. He pulled out of the kiss, working his way over my throat up my neck to the edge of my ear. He kissed me softly there and whispered against my skin "oh and Roza I will protect your honor, no matter what tricks you have up your sleeve I wont sacrifice your honor we will take this slow."

"Sounds like a challenge and I do love a good challenge" I smiled and focused all my attention back into our bodies. It was funny, even without sex, it was so intimate I knew our relationship could never be the same again. We lay there together after hours of exploring each others bodies. My body felt used and triumphant as we talked and laughed enjoying each others comfort and company. At one point I glanced at the clock and realized the whole day had passed. It made me smile. I actually got a whole day to hide under the covers and I got to do it with the man I loved. I felt like I was flying. I feel asleep on top of him. I don't know if he slept at all the next thing I knew he was kissing me awake. I have to go Rose I have patrol in a couple of hours and they will have some questions if I am in the same clothes as yesterday. I hated the thought of him leaving panic set in as I wondered if he would regret the last few hours. He noticed the change in me immediately. "What s wrong."

"Nothing, I looked away,

" Really Rose after the last few hours you are going to lie to me Really? I caved he just made me weak, and he knew me so well I knew it was useless to lie anyway. " That's just it Dimitri the last few hours, what does it mean? I don't know how to go back after what we just did. It was all so intimate. I almost think sex would have been less intimate then what we did tonight. My actions always seem to disappoint you and I don't know how I am suppose to act now, so just tell me so I don't screw everything up."

" Your actions don't disappoint me rose, they infuriate me sometimes but they never disappoint me. And as for the last few hours well, it changes everything." He kissed me, and it was a soft kiss, gentle and warm. He jumped out of bed throwing his shirt over him, and with the sweetest smile I have ever been given looked at me and said I will see you soon Roza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I really struggled with this chapter... I already have some of the later chapters written, but I am stuggling on joining them together. Then I finished this one went to post it and my login has been down for 3 days I thought it was fate, and it wasnt meant to be posted. But here I am posting it... if it sucks I am sorry I think the later chapters will make up for it though! Thanks for reading feel free to review!**

*****************************************************************************************

I fell back asleep almost immediately after Dimitri left, and when I awoke for a second I was scared thinking it was all a dream. Wondering if any of it had really happened. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face thinking it had to be a dream. Dimitri would have never allowed us to lose control as much as we did last night. But as soon as the pillow touched my face I was hit with a wave of his aftershave. It wasn't a dream, Dimitri loved me, and last night he proved it. I felt like I was floating. I was so happy, I know it isn't 'problem solved life is great or anything' but at least knowing that he loved me meant we had hope. We would find a way to make it work. I wasn't sure how but I knew we would, we had to. It was like Dimitri said before leaving my bed last night "This changes everything", and he was right. I realized as my stomach began to growl that I hadn't even left my room yesterday to eat anything. I guess that is how true love is though, so all encompassing, the only thing I need to survive is him. He could satisfy all of my hungers.

I woke up so early I still had a couple hours before my one on one training with Dimitri so I decided to shower, and head out to grab breakfast quickly. On my way towards the cafeteria, I ran into Christian. What was he doing up so early?

He saw me then and ran over. "Where's Lissa?" he demanded

"How should I know I haven't seen her, you're the one whose hip she is permanently attached to these days" I scoffed.

"What?" he sounded pissed, shocked, and frightened all at the same time.

"I SAID I haven't seen her, are deaf or just dumb?" Wow for some reason Christian just brought out my attitude, I was happier then happy today and I was still short with him. I wonder why that is, I didn't have long to think about it because I could see the anger that was rolling off of him. " I'll kill him," he said, taking off towards the Moroi dorms. I took off after him, suddenly realizing exactly where he was headed. I was faster then he was so I passed ahead of him, hoping I would reach our destination first.

I started pounding on the door. " Lissa open this door right now!" I shouted. The door opened and there stood Adrian with his stupid annoying little grin, and I could see Lissa sitting on his bed behind him. I wanted to punch him in the face right then. I just might have too except someone else beat me to it.

Christian arrived seconds after the door opened, when he threw a punch around me and directly into Adrian's mouth I could feel the strength and fury behind it. And then all hell broke loose. Adrian hit the floor and Christian was instantly on top of him punching him harder and harder each time. Lissa was screaming for him to stop. I actually froze for a moment thinking Adrian deserved the punishment he was taking, but then I realized he wasn't fighting back and that just wasn't fair. Damn it! I started pulling at Christian trying to separate the two but he was raging like I had never seen before. I finally got him up and pushed him against the wall. Adrian stood up rubbing his head and looking a little woozy.

"You saved me my little Dhampir, I knew you would" Still smug after the beating he took unbelievable I thought to myself.

I turned to glare at him, which was a mistake because I almost lost my grip on Christian who had begun flailing his arms trying to make contact with Adrian's face again.

"Shut it Ivashkov, before I let him pummel your face some more."

" Awe Rose you wouldn't let him damage a face this pretty would you?" He was actually coming closer to us, did he have a death wish? Keeping one hand on Christian's chest I shoved Adrian back with my other hand.

" Adrian don't be an idiot, I know it will be a first for you, but try not acting like an ass" annoyance filling my voice .

Lissa came closer and grabbed Adrian's arm pulling him away a bit.

Seeing Lissa touch Adrian sent Christian over the edge, his skin literally flashed with flames and scorched my hand. I jumped back when flames touched my skin freeing Christian. He didn't attack Adrian though, he didn't even speak he just stood there staring at Lissa with her hand on Adrian's arm. The look in his eyes was murderous; he was looking at Lissa with those eyes.

When he finally spoke I barely recognized his voice he still hadn't taken his eyes off Lissa. "How could you do this? You told me you were going to see Rose, that you needed to spend some time with her. I don't even know you anymore; I would have done anything and everything for you. I would have died for you! And you lie to me for what so you can spend the night with this arrogant bastard!"

"Christian, please let me explain, I know how this looks, but I was trying to spend time with Rose. I just need you to calm down and listen I can explain everything, I …."

Christian cut her off mid-sentence "Don't! I don't want to hear anymore lies from you, you finally have become the Dragomir Princess. Take what you want, when you want it and from whomever you want to take it from. You remind me of your brother more and more each day." He spat the words at her.

"My brother was a good man, don't even act like you knew him, he was …"

"He was a selfish jerk he used anyone as a means to an end. He didn't care about anything except the Dragomir name, he abused his power and he loved it."

"Shut up you don't know anything!" Lissa cried

" I know more than you realize, I know who he really was not the saint you have painted him as since his death, and now I finally see you for who you are as well a liar and a whore."

"Christian, your starting to piss me off!" I interjected. This was getting out of hand fast, Christian fists were balled up at his sides and there were flames breathing from his hands. I understood Christian being upset, hell even I was upset to find Lissa had spent the night with Adrian and that she was using me as her excuse. Normally I would cover for her, but she was even keeping me in the dark about her relationship with Adrian, so how could I. I knew I had to do something, if Christian started using fire I didn't know if I could keep Lissa safe and that was a chance I wasn't willing to take. I didn't have time for this I had to stop it and now. I turned and swung at Christian, knocked him out cold with one punch. Three things happened simultaneously as my fist made contact with his face. The flames extinguished, Lissa rushed to his side as he hit the floor unconscious and I looked up to see Guardian Stan glaring at me. Apparently we had attracted some attention and they had sent one of the guards to investigate the commotion.

"Miss Hathaway why am I not surprised." He stood there shaking his head.

"I was protecting Lissa," I immediately snapped back, why was I always to blame this wasn't even my drama I was just trying to make sure Lissa stayed safe. That was my job, my only purpose.

Stan looked down at Lissa, as she was cradling Christian's head in her lap, he was slowly coming to. "Mr Ozera if you were threatening Miss Dragomir you are in some very serious trouble." He stated voice thick with judgment. Christian's parents had become Strigoi by choice, and everyone was secretly waiting for Christian to turn to the darkside. I felt a paing of guilt that I too thought he could hurt someone. But now looking into his eyes I realized before he even spoke that he could never hurt Lissa.

He looked me right in the eye when he spoke and said"No of course not, I would never hurt Lissa!"

"So Rose wasn't protecting you then?" Stan asked Lissa turning my attention back to him, I remember just how much Stan annoyed me.

Before Lissa could say anything Adrian stepped forward and spoke for the first time since Stan entered the room. "She was protecting me."

I whirled around to glare at Adrian and was just about to argue that I was in no way protecting Adrian, when I smelled his aftershave seep into the room. I turned and saw Dimitri standing there looking at me with those questioning eyes of his. It was amazing how much Dimitri's eyes spoke to me, and right now he was trying to understand why I would protect my stalker, the jerk that had just crossed the line from Dream Stalker to Dream Predator. Of course he had heard what Adrian said, his timing was impeccable. I looked back at Dimitri trying to tell him with my eyes that I wasn't protecting Adrian, begging him to believe me.

Stan interrupted our stare with " Ok everyone up and out, Kirova wants everyone in her office now!" I was so lost in the silent conversation that Dimitri and I were sharing that I must have missed Stan call Kirova. Great how did this day get so confusing. I had just spent the best day of my life locked in my room with my own personal Russian God and only hours later was being hauled off to the headmistress's office. Great just Great!


	6. Chapter 6

So here we were all piled in Kirova's office Adrian, Christian, and Lissa were seated in the chairs across from her desk. I was leaning against the sidewall waiting for the tirade to begin. Dimitri and Stan were standing on opposite sides of the doorframe with their arms folded across their chests. Stan stood there with no visible emotion. Dimitri on the other hand looked pained, worried. I glanced around wondering if anyone else noticed this or if it was only me, since I was so hyper aware of everything Dimitri.

"Someone start explaining and quickly", Kirova began

No one spoke. She looked at me. "Rose, why don't you start I would love to hear what elaborate tale you have constructed that would justify knocking out a Moroi. " the sarcasm was thick.

I looked at Lissa before I began speaking. I knew if I told Kirova the truth that Lissa and Christian both would be in big trouble. Not that I cared about Christian, but I was sworn to protect Lissa. That included protecting her from herself too if I could help it. I was going to have to take the heat for this and hope it didn't get me expelled, I would do what I could to play off Christian's part but he was going to have to take some of the fall too.

I stepped away from the wall more to the center of the room, so my back was to Dimitri. I couldn't handle any eye contact with him during this lie. "No tale necessary, Christian is an ass, was being an ass, and I knocked his ass out" I spoke in a very matter of fact tone.

"Ok Rose, I'll bite" Kirova sounded unamused "What did Christian do that required him to be unconscious in Rose Hathaway's humble opinion at least. Guardian Alto said you mentioned you were afraid he was going to hurt Lissa is that true?" She turned towards Christian as she finished.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" Christian was shouting.

" I was afraid she might get caught in the crossfire was all I meant. I was protecting Adrian." I forced the words out.

Everyone in the room looked surprised at my words, except Dimitri I didn't know if he looked surprised I was too afraid to look at him, to afraid of what expression he wore. Seriously have I mentioned what a coward I can be sometimes?

"Rose I want a FULL explanation now, not bits and pieces start from the beginning straight through to the end." Kirova barked.

"Fine! Beginning... I needed to talk to Adrian so I went to his room when I woke up this morning. On my way I ran into Christian and Lissa, they came with me. We got to Adrian's room and Christian and Adrian started arguing about something. I was afraid Adrian would get hurt, or Lissa by _accident _so I punched him. You can't be surprised, I have punched a lot of people before!" I felt Dimitri still by the door shift uncomfortably behind me, probably at my pointing out my past indiscretions. I knew it wasn't smart but I didn't want to answer any more questions… questions could lead to the truth. I wanted to get on with the punishment and get out of here.

"I am well aware of the number of times you have assaulted your fellow students Rose, believe me it is dually noted in your file. Would anyone else like to add anything?" She looked deflated. " No ok then, Adrian and Lissa you are free to go, besides having poor judgment in who you are keeping company with I see nothing you have done wrong. Guardian Alto please escort them back to their dorms." I found her words ironic considering Lissa had apparently spent the night in Adrian's room a big no no here at the academy and Adrian commits umpteen offenses everyday and Kirova sees Christian and I as the trouble makers. Granted she didn't know what really happened because I lied and covered it up, but her words still irked me.

" I will wait for Rose and Christian," Lissa said quickly looking back and forth between Christian and I.

"That won't be necessary Miss Dragomir, you have classes to get ready for and they will be a while." And with that Kirova dismissed them. Well at least I had protected Lissa, and I had done what I could for Christian I didn't mention the fire. It bugged me that Adrian was getting away scott free; with everything that he had done someone should make him pay. I would have to find a way to see that he gets his for the dreaming invasions and for whatever he was trying to do with Lissa. They may have gotten away clean from Kirova but I was going to get an explanation and it better be a good one.

After they left the room Kirova motioned for me to sit. I sat down next to Christian who was staring at the floor. Dimitri was still standing at the door behind us. Kivora spoke to Christian first she was oddly calm. "Christian, I realize that Adrian Ivashkov is not a student here at the Academy, However he is the Queen's nephew which means he is under the Schools protection while he is here. In addition to that being the Queens nephew means he can call in the Royal Guardians at any time he feels threatened. A person would be a fool to threaten him."

I couldn't see behind me but something in me sensed that both Dimitri and I were aware of that fact too. Adrian was protected, a true Royal and know matter how much Dimitri wanted to protect me, know matter how much I wanted to make Adrian pay, our hands were tied unless we wanted the Royal Guardians raining down on us.

"Do you understand what I am saying to you Christian? I realize you have had a rough time of things, with what became of your parents and all. But you have a future in front of you outside this Academy and the gossip if you keep your nose clean. I don't know why you were attacking him and I don't want to know at this point. Just stay away from him Christian, no matter what happens, don't ruin your life before it begins." She looked at him with a genuine sadness and concern. I was so confused. Where was the Bitch Kirova I have come to know and expect?

"As for you Rose, I am at a loss. You are already on probation. I have all your free time tied up in extra trainings and you still manage to find time to cause drama and destruction." Kirova ranted. The bitch was back!

"Christian, since you are the one that Rose assaulted I feel it only fair that you determine her punishment." She reasoned.

"What!" I screamed "Are you insane, you are going to let this freak show determine my punishment." I was in full motion now arms flailing in disbelief I shot up out of my chair as I argued with Kirova. Dimitri took a step away from the door a step closer towards where I was. I know he was afraid of what I might do. Hell at this point I was a little afraid of what I might do. Kirova could muster sympathy for Christian the "Strogoi Prince" but had nothing but punishment in mind for me. I was the one who kept things from getting out of hand back in Adrian's room and even though I was willing to take the punishment to keep Lissa safe, I was not willing to have my punishment dictated by Christian. This was going to far, my anger started to boil over.

"Sit down Rose" Dimitri spoke with a calm strength behind me. I felt his presence so strongly trying to control my soul, but I was so angry I didn't know if even he could break though to me.

"Rose doesn't deserve punishment here, she deserves a thank you at least she does from me" Christian stood from his chair and turned to look me directly in the eyes. "I would never hurt Lissa, Rose I love her, but your right she could have been caught in the… crossfire" his voice raised on the last word with an exaggerated and telling tone. "Headmistress Kirova, please if anyone is punished here it really should be me, let Rose go"

"This is really how you feel Mr. Ozera?" Kivora voice came with disappointment. This bitch really had it out for me, when she didn't get to punish me I think it actually ruined her day.

"He said it wasn't my fault, he said I should get a Thank you weren't you listening" my tone mocking and challenging at the same time.

"Rose don't push me, you are lucky that Mr. Ozera is being as forgiving as he is" Kirova shot back. I flinched about to move forward towards her when Dimitri grabbed my wrist. I looked into his eyes and settled almost immediately.

"Your right" I said to Kirova "May I be dismissed now, I have training this morning"

"Your dismissed Rose, I assume I don't have to worn you about the last straw you are currently balancing on here Do I?

"Nope got it balancing last straw." I turned to walk out of her office; I was half way out the door when I heard her say to Dimitri, "Guardian Belikov, I suggest you find a way to get your student in check. Bond or not, I will remove her from this academy if I deem necessary."

I whirled around ready to tell her just what I thought of her, and what she 'deemed' necessary, but Dimitri gave me a shove pushing me through the door and closing it behind us before I could get any words out.

"Hey" I yelled at him

"Rose enough!" his tone sharp. "Start walking we have training now"

"Sorry Comrade, not right now, there is something I need to take care of first I will meet you in the gym in an hour." I took off towards the Moroi dorms before he could grab me.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Has everyone seen the new covers of the books are out on Richelle's blog including the one for Blood Promise..... I can not wait for August... Here is to hoping she finds a way to keep our Dimitri and Rose together. I don't know about the rest of you but I won't be happy unless they are together!!!! Well on to the story I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review, i love to read your thoughts._**

**_**************************************************************************************************************_**

"Starting talking" I said flatly as Lissa opened the door to her dorm room wider to allow me entrance.

"I'm sorry Rose, I don't know why you always feel the need to take the blame for everything. I don't need you to protect me All the time… I can handle some things you know." Lissa voice sounded bleak, and tired as she moved back to her vanity table and continued to put on her makeup.

"It is my job to protect you Liss… and that isn't what I mean and you know it. I want to know what is going on with Ivashkov. He dangerous!"

"He's really not… he is a good friend and happens to be mad for you in case you haven't noticed." She said eyeing my reaction to hearing Adrian was mad for me.

"If he is so mad for me, why did I find you in his bed." I sounded jealous even though I wasn't. Sure I was surprised, I thought I was Adrian's obsession even though the attention was unwanted I felt foolish in a way for thinking a playboy like Adrian Ivashkov would have eyes only for me. Especially considering he was one of the only people in the world who knew I had eyes only for my older mentor. Did I really think he would just sit around pining for me?

"I wasn't in his bed, I was on his bed and I so knew you were jealous… I knew it! I knew you had to have a thing for him. You are too much of a flirt Rose; you have to love someone like Adrian. He is the male version of you! Your perfect for each other I knew it!" She was rambling at full speed… "Why do you push him away so much you torment that poor boy Rose" poor boy Ivashkov, was she crazy. Are we talking about the same person here?

"Please don't tell me you feel sorry for Adrian, and reign it back in there cupid! I have zero feelings for Adrian, no actually that isn't true I have very strong feelings for him." I saw her lips turn up in a knowing smile. But she was sooo wrong. "I have strong feelings of hate and disgust for him. He is dangerous Lissa; you don't know what he has been doing. I know you know about the dream walking I know he taught you. I know what you did to Christian"

Surprise and guilt flashed across her face and the bond simultaneously. "How did you know about that?" She looked ashamed; she knew what I was going to say.

"Your fight with Christian, your emotions were out of sorts, and I was sucked into your head." I stopped, thinking back to how she had been that day during the fight with Christian. How manipulative she was, how much she reminded me of Adrian.

"How much did you see that day? How much did you hear?" She interrupted my thoughts with her solemn voice.

"I don't know most of it I guess? Lissa, I know you want to learn and it might seem thrilling to be able to dream walk but it is a huge invasion, a persons dreams should be private. I don't understand how you could do that to Christian. And the way you acted that day. You were so different so not you. " I thought my voice sounded concerned and loving but based on Lissa's reaction I must have been conveying something entirely different in my tone.

She turned her eyes towards me then and said "How dare you judge me, you are in my head so often I can never truly have anything private moment without the risk of you invading me. Don't you think it is about time Rose that you get your own life and stop interfering with every breath I take."

That pissed me off did she think that this was my idea of fun. " You act like I do it on purpose! Do you think I want to have to deal with your makeout sessions with Christian, with your overwhelming feelings all the time? I never know when it is going to happen, I know this may come as a big surprise to you Lissa but I would love the chance to live my life for once without fear of yours interrupting!" Wow that was harsh the words just spilled out of me before I could stop them. Now that they were out I wanted to take them back. But I didn't… I didn't get a chance. Lissa turned to me with angry tears in her eyes.

" Go Rose, live your life stay out of mine. I hate you!" The feelings that came flooding through the bond were pure anger. I must have really hurt her and she wanted me to hurt now too.

I took a step towards her, but there was a knock at the door and Lissa pushed right passed me to answer it. When she opened the door I saw Christian standing there, hands in his pockets looking solemn as ever.

"We really need to talk Lissa," He said.

"Fine, Rose was just leaving anyway." She stood holding the door open waiting for my exit. I walked past her without making eye contact and headed into the hall. On my way past she said "I would like to have a few minutes in private with my boyfriend try to stay out of my head. You know it's such an invasion! Her words were cutting.

I was half way down the hall when I heard Christian yelling my name behind me. "Rose, Rose wait up a second"

"What do you want, Christian I am really so not in the mood right now!" I really wasn't I had my fill for the day the only thing I could think about was getting to the gym to work out some of this aggression during my training with Dimitri.

"I just wanted to say I meant what I said earlier, Thank you Rose for before. I would never hurt Lissa intentionally; I really do love her, maybe too much. But I was out of control before and things could have gone wrong. You were right to stop me, so Thanks."

I couldn't believe it, someone actually understood that what I did had helped, and that someone was Christian what were the odds of that!

"No big, but you really should get that fire of yours in check" I was uncomfortable with his appreciation. Christian and I had always had a combative relationship trading insults and gabs. I wasn't used to the thankful understanding Christian. I'm not sure which Christian I preferred.

"I am really worried about her," he said pulling me back from my run away train of thoughts.

"Me too" I said, "You should get back in there though, she is waiting. Try to calm her down too she was upset"

"I noticed, what were you two fighting about anyway?"

"Nothing really" I didn't want to rehash the gory details and I think Lissa's reactions would just cause him more concern. I didn't want to make things worse for them. Lissa needed someone to calm her, normally that person was me, but as we just saw today I was making things worse. "Just talk to her Christian, don't let her get into something she can't handle with Ivashkov, she is too sweet and trusting to see him for what he really is. Tell her I love her and let me know how I can help."

"What are you going to do?" he inquired

"I'm going to train and prepare for what is to come, whatever that maybe. What else can I do?" I turned away again at that point and headed for the gym. One confrontation down, on to the next one hopefully this one goes better. Dimitri was going to be waiting for me in the gym and after everything that happened today and the way I ran away from him when we were suppose to train, he wasn't going to be happy. In fact he was going to be pissed.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the gym in a huff. This day really had not turned out how I had planned it. As I entered the training room my breath caught. My attention immediately drawn to the back corner where Dimitri was effectively demolishing one of the training dummies with his bare hands. He pummeled away at it not seeming to realize I had come in. He kept pounding away and I was awe struck again at his beauty, strength, and speed. As he went to town on the dummy I realized just how much of a god he really was. I also realized I was completely right he was pissed, and he was likely pissed at me.

Here we go I thought as I walked closer to him. He didn't stop when I came closer; though I was sure he now knew I was there. I stood next to him a few minutes in silence, while he continued his beating. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I knew he was pissed but I needed to get this over with, I needed it done. I stepped in behind the practice dummy and placed my chin on its fake shoulder and said, "Ok Comrade let me have it."

He froze and shifted his gaze to my eyes; he looked at me with his devastatingly beautiful eyes and said, "Let you have what, Rose." His breathing was even but heavy, a telling sign of how much energy he had been exerting. It was kind of hot, it reminded me of the way he would get breathless after one of our heated make out sessions. He turned and started away from me towards the supply cabinet. He grabbed the first aid kit and started back towards the workout mat. "Sit down" he yelled to me and I immediately went to sit on the mat. He came over and sat across from me, leaving just a little space in between our legs. He met my eyes with his and we sat there for a moment just looking at each other. I felt my heat rate pick up the waiting was killing me. If Dimitri and I were going to have it out, if we were going to fight I wanted to get on with it. Waiting would just make the inevitable battle that much worse.

"Come on Dimitri can we do this already the wait is making me crazy." He raised his one eyebrow in that sexy little curve looking at me with disbelief written all over his face.

" I don't know what your talking about Rose", when he spoke his voice was calm and warm, but I knew he was still angry so why was he being so gentle with me. I was getting frustrated.

"Get on with the lecture, the Zen wisdom crap that is just bubbling inside you after what happened today, come on Dimitri let me have it." I looked him up at him with desperate eyes. He looked back at me threw calm and tender ones.

"No lecture, no Zen wisdom _crap_, how can I guide you Rose, when I don't even know _what_ happened." He looked right at me with such tender caring eyes, I almost went into shock when I felt him take my hand in his. I had been expecting our normal combative back and forth. I expected Dimitri to be his wise guardian self, trying to encourage me to do the right thing, to tell the truth, to 'be all that I could be' as a guardian. Instead he said no more just sat there in silence as he put a salve on my hand finally granting comfort to the burns I had suffered earlier that day holding Christian back. So Dimitri had noticed the burns, I thought I did a fairly good job of hiding it, in fact I had almost forgotten that I had been burned at all. That was until I felt the relief that the salve offered, then I realized how much pain I had actually been in and how good Dimitri's hands felt lightly caressing my skin as he rubbed the salve in. I watched my hand in his as he worked. He mumbled something about waiting so long to treat it, and babbled a few Russian curse words, something I still hadn't been able to convince him to teach me. When he was finished he wrapped my hand in a white gauze dressing. He held my hand in one of his large warm hands and continued to gently caress my injury. His other hand lifted my chin so I would be staring directly into his deep brown eyes. They were so beautiful, so warm, and so focused on me. It was amazing, I could actually see how much he loved me right there in his eyes. I wanted to crawl into them and live there forever.

When he spoke his voice was soft and low, "I have this dream Rose, where you trust me one day. Trust me enough to tell me the truth, the real truth and without my begging for it. Where you look into my eyes and know I want nothing more than to protect you and your heart. Where I wouldn't have to sit here and wonder why your hand is burned. Why you either protected your stalker or lied and said you did for some reason that I am sure makes sense somewhere in _Your _head." He sighed as he tapped a finger against my temple "But that is just a dream Rose, I wonder if it will ever come true?" He raised his eyebrow to accentuate the fact that he meant it as a question. I didn't need the raised eyebrow… I got it. I knew it was a question, but I didn't have an answer for him; certainly not one that he would want to hear. I trusted Dimitri; truly I did, more than I ever trusted anyone in my life in fact. But that wasn't really saying all that much. I have never trusted anyone but myself. My instincts, my conscious and my subconscious were what guided me through life before Dimitri. That was a hard habit to break. So I said nothing because I had nothing to say. I didn't want to shut him out but I couldn't explain this, it was too risky. I didn't know what game Adrian was playing here but I knew it was one that he had Lissa involved in up to her neck. I knew how much being a guardian meant to Dimitri. I knew what he had sacrificed already by allowing himself to love me, and I knew what his honor meant to him. I wouldn't ask him to keep any more secrets for me then we already had to keep. He was already breaking all the rules because he loved me. I would protect him even if he didn't understand that is what I was doing. I would lie to him for his own good. I had to.

"Dimitri" I began " It really is nothing to worry about. Stupid high school crap that you don't care about"

He cut me off curtly grabbing both my wrists in his hands and pulling me up as he put them up into a stop right there type position so my palms were open facing him and I was now repositioned on my knees "Your injured, I care! Understand?" he said with fire in his eyes and his voice.

"Yes," I let out a long breath, I was able to sink back a little to rest my butt on my heals but Dimitri still hadn't released my wrists " I understand that I'm sorry" I said "It really wasn't a big deal, Christian had a little trouble controlling his fire, and I touched him at the wrong time. No big I swear." I looked at him with one of my killer pleading smiles. I saw the effect I had on him and again it made me feel powerful. It reminded me of the recent day we had spent in my bedroom. Dimitri's want for me his passion and his love, affected him a lot. I could see it trying to win over his guardian logic, my feminine wiles begging him to swallow the lies and halve truths that I was spewing, all the while his brain was screaming not to listen.

His brain won out, damn I must be slipping I thought. "Why don't you trust me Roza," his voice was filled with desperation. He stood up off the mat pulling me with him by the wrists he was still holding. He pulled me right against his chest. Maybe his brain was winning but he wasn't exactly in control.

" I do trust you Dimitri I do" I was breaking down it was so hard to keep things from him. "Dimitri please listen to me, I swear I have everything under control. Really it isn't a big deal if it was I would come to you. I will come to you, I promise. You ask me to trust you well I am asking the same of you. Trust me that I have learned to ask for help when I really need it. I won't make that mistake again." My eyes started filling with tears. Dimitri's glare softened and he put his arms around me in a tight bear hug. His strong arms made me feel so safe. If only I could live there forever.

"Rose, I know how much you've learned, I know what losing him cost you. I'm sorry I do trust you. Just please promise me, you will come to me if you need me for anything. There isn't anything I wouldn't do." Really what an interesting thought a slight smile came across my lips I pulled back from him and looked up at him with wanting eyes.

"Comrade there are lots of things I need you for and I would love for you to do any of those things to me right now." I reached up on my tiptoes and started tracing my tongue across the opening of his mouth. I needed to switch gears, my thoughts of Mason were too much too sad and I didn't want to go there. I am a big fan of denial, push it back and only deal with it when you have to. So I focused on the way Dimitri made me feel. He sighed and pulled me deeply into a full blazing kiss. His mouth was ferocious against mine. I had to break the kiss to get some air, his mouth immediately refocused on my neck. I was holding myself up to him using his shoulders for support while his arms were wrapped so tight around my back I could barely move. His mouth searched up my neck for my lips again and he went right back to his assault. After several more minutes of our heated kiss, Dimitri finally pulled back a little resting his chin against my forehead.

"I will trust you, like you asked Roza, but hear me on this, I find you hurt in any way again, there better be a reason, and a person who I can make pay. Do you understand? He pulled back holding me away from him by my upper arms so he could look me in the eyes. His eyes were still raging with passion from our kiss but there was more there. Anger, a need to protect. I was asking him to accept that I could be hurt and it tormented him. This was not good. Everything Dimitri feared was happening. He let himself love me and now I came first. The last guy who made that mistake is dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Things at the academy had slowly returned to normal, whatever normal was for us anyway. Lissa and I had made up it didn't take much, a couple times being in the same room together; her guilt and apologies flowing through the bond made forgiving her pretty easy. Things between her and Christian were still strained and tense but they were working through it. Lissa had promised to stay clear of Ivashkov unless she was accompanied by Christian or myself; she even agreed to go back on a med rotation. It was less then what she was previously taking, but they were testing the meds to see if there was a balance where she could still use spirit but not be affected so much by it. She seemed to be doing well. Even Adrian was keeping his nose clean. Graduation was quickly approaching only a few months left. Field experience for the novices was beginning soon. This was where we were assigned to a Moroi 24 hours a day 5 days a week. We had Wednesdays off for training and Sundays off to rest. I was looking forward to the extra time I would get to hang out with Lissa. I felt like even though I was connected to her through the bond, we had lost some of the friendship we once had. We kept secrets from each other now; we used to only keep each others secrets. I really was hoping this extra time would put us back on track, I missed my friend. The guardians have already gone into planning mode to prepare for our last big test before graduation. They were holding nightly meetings to discuss what Dhampir was assigned to what Moroi, and to strategize on their attacks against us. Novices really enjoyed these trials, it gave us a chance to fight back to attack those teachers who gave us hell throughout our years here and prove ourselves all at the same time. Personally I am really hoping Stan attacks me, I would love to use some of Dimitri's training against that moron. That man needed to get his ass kicked to put him in his place, and I was really hoping I would get the chance to do it. Dimitri and I have had limited time to enjoy each other because between my classes and training, and his on duty shifts and these secret guardian meetings there was little time left. I was always trying to trick Dimitri into giving up something from those meetings, something that would give us novices and edge, but he always saw right through me, usually laughing at me saying something like 'Nice try' or 'Yeah that will work, I was born yesterday' he could be so annoying sometimes. Honestly though I was thankful for our training sessions right now because at least it guaranteed me a hello and goodbye kiss a day. I felt like we were saying goodbye as soon as we said hi lately. It was frustrating but it was ok because we were good we were solid. We decided to be together and once we committed to it, it got easier. Less angst more love. It was still hidden a secret but we stopped fighting ourselves and that was huge for us. It was kind of peaceful, oddly calm. It was giving me a terrible sinking feeling in my stomach. Things were going too smoothly where was the catastrophe. It's the whole calm before the storm theory. I have always believed in that notion. It is always calmest before the storm.

************************************************************************

It felt wonderful to be in the sun. I missed the sun, being a Dhampir I was forced into darkness, Moroi could be in the sun but not for extended periods of time. So we lived on a schedule opposite of most humans. Our days are human's nights; our nights are their days. So when I get the chance to be in the Sun I feel alive, I feel warm from the inside out. I walked across the field I was in; I was looking for something I just can't remember what it was. I hate when that happens. Think Rose, what am I looking for why am I out here? Why Am I out here, where is here? Just as I realized I was dreaming, my dream self walked through the tree line in the field and I realized where I was; my heart started pounding furiously as my stomach fell to the floor. I was in a cemetery, I froze. I didn't want to go any further. I knew I was dreaming, but something told me I didn't want to be here anymore. Dreams in cemeteries are nightmares; even in my semi conscious state I knew that. Then I saw her about fifty feet to my left. She was kneeling before a gravestone, next to a huge oak tree. I could see her sobbing from where I stood, I could see the way her sobs caused her body to shake with tremors. I was instantly sad for her, whoever she lost must have meant a lot to her, my thoughts instantly flooded with Mason, his cold lifeless body laying before me. I knew loss too, I didn't know who she lost or what they meant to her but I could sympathize with the concept of her loss. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment, I knew if I were her I would want to be alone but something about this girl drew me closer to her. As I got closer, she felt familiar to me. I felt like I knew her. When I was a couple steps away, I put my hand out to touch her shoulder. Before I could make contact, she shifted her weight slightly to the left and the gravestone came into view. I fell to my knees, shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't speak I couldn't breathe. She stood and turned away from the grave walking past me, not even noticing me. I heard her say "How could you leave me, I'll never forgive you." She took two more steps and said "I love you always and forever" I watched myself walk away from Dimitri's grave. I woke up screaming.

************************************************************************ I was still screaming when I opened my eyes, panting uncontrollably. No he can't, he is not dead, and I won't let him die. He can't die, I was starting to hyperventilate, I was in a full panic. It was a dream, a nightmare it isn't real. I don't see the future; it was a nightmare not a premonition. I needed to get a grip. My tears were still free flowing from my eyes as I grabbed my sneakers, and a hoodie then headed for the door. I needed some air; I needed to get as far away from my nightmare as possible. I snuck past the dorm matron without even trying; they really needed to work on security here. I was in such a hurry to get outside I burst through the side door and took off running, planning to use the trees for coverage in case anyone was patrolling outside the dorms. I had just reached the tree line when I heard his voice.

"Is it just the fact that it is called a 'Curfew' that makes you need to break it?" Damn it, how does he do that, he is always sneaking up on me. It is really quite annoying how stealth he is, especially since he hasn't taught that skill to me yet.

"I just needed some air" I replied quickly trying to pat away the tears from my face before making eye contact with him. I didn't want him to know I had been crying.

He finally stepped into place behind me wrapping his arms around me and pulling us a little deeper into the tree coverage, "And can we discuss the outfit? You do know it is the middle of winter in Montana right? He pulled me so close into his arms so his jacket wrapped around me too.

"I was in a hurry, and it is day time in the real world! The sun is out."

" Your wearing … I don't even know if there is enough fabric to constitute calling those shorts Rose."

I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his waist. Talking into his chest still avoiding eye contact. "Are you complaining?"

"I'll be complaining if you end up with hypothermia" He lifted my chin to his eyes lowering his mouth to kiss me, but stopped just short and looked at me closely. "Rose what is it, you were crying." His voice was riddled with concern.

"It's nothing, it was just a dream, I whispered closing my eyes and going to tipey toes to try to reach his lips. Dimitri's body turned rigid as he let go and stepped away from me and said "Rose, go to your room and wait for me there I will take care of this once and for all." His tone was in full guardian mode now. He turned to leave.

"Wait, What! Where are you going?" I was confused where was he going? I had to lunge forward to reach his arm before he got away. I stretch so far it made me lose my footing and I started to fall. Dimitri reversed my hold on his arm and managed to grab my wrists and steady me before I wiped out.

He righted me as he spoke " I am going to put a stop to this Rose, I won't let him hurt you like this, even if it is just a dream this has gone too far I should have stopped it long ago." Then it clicked how stupid of me to not realize it sooner. When I said it was 'Just a dream' that had caused my tears, Dimitri took that to mean it must have been Adrian.

"No Dimitri, he had nothing to do with this, it really was just a dream, my dream, well my nightmare actually but all me I swear." I tugged on his arm a little pulling him closer to me he placed his hands on my waist, Dimitri's tension released from his body but his face was still conveyed his concern.

" Oh, I guess I just assumed, sorry but I hate that he can do that and so I thought… did you want to talk about it? Your Nightmare, I mean?"

"No I don't even want to think about it."

"That bad?"

Dimitri's tombstone flashed across my eyes again ~_Dimitri Belikov Hero~_

"Yeah that bad" the image still tormented me even though I am awake and he is standing in front of me alive and well. I had to stop thinking about it, if I ever wanted to be able to close my eyes again. Then something occurred to me. "Hey by the way what are you doing here, I thought you had your big secret guardian meeting tonight, but I didn't think you were on duty tonight, oh or did you come by to tell me what you and your guardian friends are planning to do to us poor inexperienced novices?" I joked.

"I'm not on duty and I'm not here because I am worried about you poor inexperienced novices," he hesitated slightly before continuing, "I was on my way to your room, I needed to be with you."

"Oh Yeah? I asked attempting a raised eyebrow but I am pretty sure I didn't pull it off. "Here you are lecturing me about the rules and curfews, huh is it in the rule book somewhere for an older male guardian coming to visit his young female novice in the middle of the night in her bedroom? Cause I have to tell you Comrade that is one rule book I could get on board with!" His smile was wide and reached all the way to his eyes as he shook his head and said "Ah Roza"

But as quickly as his smile came, it left and I was becoming aware of how sad his face had been tonight, I was so wrapped up in the emotions of my dream, I didn't notice how tense he seemed until now. "Dimitri what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," but he paused and I looked him right in the eyes letting him know not to bother I wasn't going to buy 'Nothing'. "It was a really long and rough day that's all and I just really needed to see your face." He was holding my chin again with his thumb stroking my jaw line his fingers spread upward to caress my check.

"That bad?" I asked

His hand stopped moving as he thought for a moment before responding. "It's over now." he leaned forward planting a deep sultry kiss on my lips with a forceful pressure, It took my breath away and a shiver ran through my body.

Dimitri took it as my being cold, but he was so wrong my body was overly warm from his kiss. "Its freezing out here you should go inside"

I looked at him with my best seductive smile and said "Will you come with me?" as I ran my tongue across his bottom lip. He shivered now and I had a feeling his shiver wasn't from the cold either.

"No, I am on duty in a few hours and I do need to get some sleep, it really has been a long day. I think we both know if I come in there with you neither one of us is going to get much sleep." His eyes were deep with passion as if he was still trying to convince himself to leave. The idea of not 'Sleeping' because Dimitri was in my bed warmed me even further and a blush filled my checks as I looked at him and whispered. " Sleeps overrated". He laughed out loud something he doesn't do very often, but when he does it lifts my soul and sends it soaring. God I love this man.

"Rose I did have a reason for coming here" he paused "besides just seeing your face." He said as he stroked my check again. I let out a deep sigh I knew it was too good to be true that he was here because he needed to see my face. Things like that only happen in hopeless romance novels! " I wanted to ask you something." His words came out softly almost a mumble. The stress and tension was returning to Dimitri's face and body, great it must be something bad. I tried to prepare myself.

"So ask, what is it? Why are you being so cryptic?"

"I'm not being 'Cryptic', I just wanted to know if you would go on a date with me? He spoke so quickly I had to repeat his words in my head to be sure I heard him right. Once I was sure I had I laughed managing to squeak out a "What!" as a response unable to control my giggles. Dimitri pulled away from me slightly looking bewildered.

"Ok not exactly the response I was hoping for. Is the idea of going on a date with me really that hysterical?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly. That stopped my giggles cold.

"No Dimitri of course not, I love the idea of going on a date with you, but isn't that kind of impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Rose" He whispered his lips brushing my earlobe.

He was being absurd, as much as I loved the idea, it couldn't happen at least not until after I graduated and we were officially out. I tried to explain my reaction by pointing out the absurdity of it. " Really how could we go on a date do you really expect Kirova to just let me walk off campus on my own. I know you don't think we could manage a date here on campus without being caught!"

" No, of course it would be off campus, and you wouldn't be walking off campus anywhere by yourself! You would be driven off by me." He made it sound so logical, it wasn't.

"And Kirova? Are you going to just walk into her office and say hey hope you don't mind but I am taking Rose on a date be back in a few hours, don't wait up?" At this point I was abusing sarcasm but I couldn't help myself. It was torturous having him dangle something in front of my face that I so obviously want and so obviously can't have.

" Rose would you like to go on a date with me, that is the question on the table the only one you need to concern yourself with answering. If the answer is yes then I will handle Headmistress Kirova and everything else. If the answer is no I will understand." He actually looked like he thought I might say no, was he paying any attention to the last few months.

"Of course the answer is yes Dimitri, I can't believe you even have to ask. Why now though?" I questioned him because I had this feeling. This feeling that something was up. "Dimitri what aren't you telling me?" His eyes flashed to mine for a split second before he spoke and I knew I was right. Something was up.

He tried to recover quickly continuing to hide something from me. "Does it surprise you that I would want to spend sometime with you? Some real time with you, where I can hold you hand without worrying who might see. Where I can pull you into an embrace anytime the mood strikes me. Where we can be a real couple for once. Where I can proudly claim you as mine to anyone who looks our way. Does it surprise you that I might want that, that I might need that?" his voice was so longing I couldn't remember why I was questioning this. If we could have a date, a real date, real time to be a couple, I would die for that. I was crazy to be questioning this. I leaned into Dimitri kissing him so desperately, if I could have found a way to completely melt myself into him I would have. Dimitri seemed to be feeling the same way because he was crushing me into him so tightly I could barely breathe, and I so didn't care. I would give up breathing to kiss Dimitri, I would give up anything. When he finally pulled his lips away to give us a chance to breathe we were both breathless. We panted in unison, until he broke the silence by asking " So that's a yes then?" his smile lit my world.

"Like I could say no to you" I blushed immediately, realizing how much I meant that, I could deny him nothing. He owned me, even if he didn't realize it. I was his, forever and always.

"I'll remember that" he looked at me with such intensity I went weak in the knees again and leaned into another long deep kiss. This time when he pulled away a deep moan emanated from his lips. "You need to go back inside now Rose" his lips were still so close that they brushed against mine with every word.

"Dimitri" I exhaled his name, and I knew he could hear in my voice how badly I needed him, how willing I was to give him everything.

"Good night Rose" Dimitri turned me and gave me a little nudge back towards the dorms. I turned and gave him a dirty look, before saying " Good Night Dimitri" as mockingly as I could muster.

I got about two steps before he grabbed my hand pulling me back just a little and said "Sweet Dreams, Beautiful" and kissed my hand before I turned and ran back for the dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

I had just gotten into bed, about to turn my lamp off when I heard a rustling outside my door. I got up walking towards my door as a little white envelope slipped under my door. I opened the envelope to reveal a note with handwriting I knew all too well.

_**R- It's all taken care of meet me by the gate on the west end of campus at 11am, Don't be late! – D**_

I quickly ripped my door opening hoping to catch him before he walked off, but the hallway was empty. Damn him and his ridiculous speed. I closed the door and sank against it.

Wow really he pulled it off, convinced Kirova to let me off campus, How? What did he tell her? I can't believe it; my heart started racing I guess in truth I never believed he would pull it off. I never thought I would get to go on a real date with Dimitri, at least not before graduation. My mind was reeling, I was in overload. Where was he taking me and even more important what should I wear? My mind quickly flashed to Lissa wishing I could call her and have her come over and help me get ready for my date, she would have been the first person I called in the past. But now there were too many secrets. I couldn't call her; I had to do this all on my own. I stood in front of my closet for about an hour just staring before starting to pull items out to try to throw a killer outfit together. I just slipped on a pair of black leather pants and a red silk tank top when there was a knock at the door. Who could that be at this hour? I opened the door and groaned.

Adrian stood leaning against my doorframe, a big smile across his face. "Little Dhampir, you didn't have to get all dressed up just for me, but can I just say smoking hot babe really!"

"Adrian, I'm busy what do you want?" My tone was cutting, I didn't want him getting any ideas about hanging out, I had a date to prepare for.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night wearing _that_? _Going somewhere?"_ his smirk told me he knew more than he was letting on.

"What do you know Adrian, I am not in the mood for games" I could smell the alcohol emanating off of him, it made me nervous he was impulsive normally, but when he was drunk he was down right dangerous.

He ignored me and crossed further into my room to sit on my bed. He started rifling through my clothes that were spread out on the bed.

"Adrian, I asked you a question what do you know?" My frustration was clear in my voice, I was losing my cool. I was scared, did he know about our date, was he going to sell Dimitri and I out?

"The pants are hot, but I think you would look amazing in this." He picked up my navy blue mini skirt. I loved that skirt, it was tight and hugged my butt while really showing off my legs.

"Thanks but I don't think I need fashion advice from you." I ripped the garment out of his hands. He got up and walked towards my closet, swaying slightly from his obvious intoxication. He started fingering through my hangers, carefully considering each item in the closet. He pulled out my silver sequined halter top, with the deep plunging drapey neckline. He threw the shirt my way before dropping to the floor and rifling through my shoes.

"Seriously Adrian! _What_ are you doing?"

"Seriously?" he asked it like a question. " I am seriously helping you get ready for your date." He went back to his shoe search.

I froze, he did know. Shit! Now what? I turned away from him hoping to buy enough time for my face to recover and come up with a witty remark to try to convince him he didn't know what he was talking about. I didn't hear him come up behind me until his arm snaked across my waist and he dangled my silver stilettos over my left shoulder. He whispered in my ear "and if he is _any _sort of _real man_ these will send him right over the edge." His breath was hot against my ear. I could feel his hard body pressed up against mine. I took a deep breath and stepped out of his arm.

"What date? Are you implying a girl can't just get dolled up for the heck of it?" I gave him my best man-eater smile, maybe distracting him would work.

"You are a doll babe, that is for sure! But I know about your date with Dimitri." he grabbed my wrists and pulled me into him, so his mouth was against my neck as he spoke. "But don't worry Little Dhamp, I'll never tell."

I shoved against him and he stumbled backwards into my wall. "Keep your hands off me!"

"I thought you would appreciate a _Man's _perspective in trying to get ready. You want to look hot for him don't you?" he looked at me with some sort of rage in his eyes. "He isn't a god you know, he is just a man, he will never be able to live up to the idol you have created in your head. He will fail you!"

"I know who and what he is, I know him better than anyone and he knows me too. I don't expect you to understand." I turned away from him again picking up my clothes off my bed and re-hanging the items I wasn't going to wear.

"I understand Rose, better then you might think." He headed for the door, "Have fun, don't do anything I _would_ do" he smiled and closed my door behind him.

I fell to the floor in front of my bed. Now what, Adrian knows way more than I feel comfortable with, he can destroy Dimitri and I with that knowledge and I am pretty sure that was the point of that whole show just now. Adrian wanted me to know he had this power over us. I really hated him sometimes.

But the boy did have good taste, I thought as I looked at the outfit he had suggested. The skirt, the shirt, the shoes, it was perfect. Part of me, didn't want to wear it because Adrian picked it out, and part of me wanted to wear it because I knew I would look killer in it. The part of me that knew I would look killer in it won.

I had decided on my outfit in just enough time. I had 45 minutes to shower and get ready. I took a quick cold shower; trying to control the unease that Adrian's visit had caused me. I returned to my room and quickly did my hair and makeup. I blew my hair out loose and wild around my face. I knew Dimitri loved my long hair. I kept my makeup light mostly, except for my eyes, I wore deep purple eyeliner silver and plum eye shadow and dark brown mascara. It gave my eyes a very dramatic look. On my lips I simply wore a light plum gloss. I put a long coat on over my outfit and headed towards the west gate. Being on a reverse time schedule than the rest of the planet the campus was dead at this hour. Moroi and Dhampirs were just turning in for the night. As I approached the gate I saw Dimitri leaning against a large black jeep, looking like the god I knew him to be. He was wearing dark jeans and a black silk shirt under his long duster his hair tied back at his neck with loose wisps flowing in the breeze, he looked amazing.

"Nice ride Comrade" he turned to me about to say something, but his expression changed as he took in my stilettos and his eyes followed my legs all the way up to my very short skirt. He paused lingering for a moment where my thighs met the fabric of my skirt. It made me blush slightly, after a moment though his eyes continued up till he met my eyes.

"Nice Shoes" he managed to choke out. We stood there for a moment, not saying anything just looking into each other's eyes until he shook his head and said, "Ready?"

"Sure" I looked at the jeep perplexed, how was I going to gracefully manage to get into this beast the step up was a least 4 feet off the ground. Dimitri must have been following my same train of thought because he smiled and stepped closer to me putting his hands on my waist.

"Allow Me," he said but before he was able to lift me off the ground we were interrupted.

"Wow babe, I thought when I saw you earlier in your bedroom, in black leather and red silk that, that was the hottest you could get. But I was totally right this outfit I picked out for you is even hotter. Wouldn't you agree Belikov?" His voice was majorly slurred. Adrian was even more drunk then the last time I saw him. I was suddenly so tense I could barely breathe. Seeing Dimitri's fists clenched in fits of rage and feeling the tension coming off of him was not helping to ease my own. "But I must say not exactly an outfit befitting an off campus training session is it Dimitri?" Why did Adrian keep addressing Dimitri, yeah I had seen him try to push Dimitri's buttons before but he wasn't normally so direct about it. This was much more aggressive, my stomach started turning. And what was he talking about training session? Is that what Dimitri told Kirova, is that how he was able to get permission to take me off campus? I hated feeling like things were being kept from me. I met Dimitri's gaze with questions in my eyes, but quickly looked away when I saw the anger and ferocity his eyes currently held.

"You should be in the dorms Ivashkov, it is past curfew." Dimitri's words were guardian like but his tone was biting and scary.

"I don't have to follow the schools rules!" Adrian laughed "Well at least not for a few more days isn't that right?" Again Adrian was directing his comments and questions Dimitri's way I knew I was missing something. " I wonder what Kirova would think if she saw some pictures of you leaving campus with Rose. Rose wearing _that_; and you with your hands around her waist. Really a training session do you really believe you can sell that, if Kirova could somehow see _this_" he waived his hands between Dimitri and I. So that is what Dimitri told Kirova it made sense what other reason would she give permission for a mentor to take a novice of campus. I was starting to wonder if Kirova was watching; if she could see us. I looked around but saw no one; the campus seemed deserted except for the three of us. I really wanted to get out of here quick; my nerves got the best of me I lashed out at Adrian.

"Go away Adrian, why are you even here? You are a drunken mess, go sleep it off before you get yourself hurt." My words came out quickly, I felt flushed from the emotions swirling between all of us. I felt like the world was about to combust.

"Whose going to hurt me love, him?" Adrian looked dismissively towards Dimitri, foolish if you asked me. Dimitri was nothing to dismiss, he was god like in his strength and aggression. And right now he was really really pissed off.

"Leave us _NOW_ Ivashkov! Dimitri moved towards Adrian, and I stepped between them my hands going to Dimitri's chest with slight pressure hoping to stop him, my back was facing Adrian. Fighting would not help, Adrian was a Royal and under the protection of the Royal Guardians. Dimitri losing his cool when it came to Adrian could be devastating to us all. I thought I would be able to diffuse the situation, keep things calm. I thought that right up until I felt Adrian's arm snake around my waist and him pull my back closer into his body. I could feel him looking over my shoulder directly into Dimitri's eyes as he spoke "Thank you for protecting me love, but I'm not afraid of him." His mouth was extremely close to my ear as he spoke.

Dimitri's rage boiled over before I could remove myself from Adrian's grasp.

"_She is mine_!" he roared as he ripped me away swinging me behind him and away from Adrian. His hands grabbed me so tight I gasp in pain from the force. This startled Dimitri, I could see the pain in his expression as he realized he had hurt me.

"I'm fine" I mouthed to him, I was; really, I think I was startled more than anything.

"_Some god_! Adrian's words snagged both Dimitri and my attention.

"Well I guess, I should be on my way. Enjoy tonight Belikov, I know I will be enjoying my days and nights _very very_ soon." Before I could understand what in the world he was talking about he was gone. Dimitri still stood in front of me his right arm wrapped behind him holding me to his back, while he stared off after Adrian. After a few moments, Dimitri spun around holding my waist in his hands.

"Did I hurt you, god Roza I am so sorry" His hands were running up and down my sides like he was trying to assess where the damage was.

"I'm fine Dimitri." He grabbed my chin forcing my eyes to meet his as his eyes questioned if I was being truthful. "Really I swear, you didn't hurt me, but _what_ was that?" There was clearly more tension between Dimitri and Adrian then I had ever seen before. Obviously something happened that I didn't know about.

"I hate him, _that _is what _that_ was" Dimitri's voice was frightening I don't think I ever heard him use the word hate. Even when he spoke of Strigoi he didn't use the word hate.

His eyes were still raging, "Dimitri what is going on, I have never seen you like this you are keeping something from me and I don't like it." I hated the idea he would keep secrets from me, especially when I so easily and unconditionally exposed my heart to him. It made me angry and I wanted answers. Dimitri saw my angered expression and matched it with an even more pissed off look.

"You have questions?" He snapped with surprise, his emotions clearly not in check. "How about you start by explaining what _HE _was doing in _YOUR_ room with you dressed in _black leather and red silk_. And he picked out this outfit?" Dimitri had me backed up against the Jeep his body pressing against mine holding me in place. His fingers trailed down my side as he referred to my outfit, he grabbed my thigh just below my skirt. I inhaled deeply, trembling from his touch.

His fingers kneaded the skin of my thigh. "_What_ was he doing in your room Rose? He grunted against my neck sending shivers up and down my body.

"If you won't answer my questions why should I answer yours" I whispered, probably not the best idea to further infuriate a raging god, but seriously why should I be honest when it was obvious he was keeping things from me.

He attacked my neck before I knew what was happening. Sucking hard and crushing me to the car, my heart was racing, as I pulled his mouth to mine. He devoured me not caring that someone could see us, he wanted me and nothing else mattered. After several minutes he pulled back but just slightly, our lips still touching. "We need to get out of here _now_!" His words were so breathless it took them a minute to register in my mind.

"Okay" I managed, he opened the door, his hands around my waist again while he effortlessly lifted me up into my seat my hands immediately clutched his shoulders to steady myself as soon as I left the ground. The electricity between us was crackling and from the look in Dimitri's eyes it was engulfing him as well. Dimitri's fingers trailed across my waist as he strapped me into my seat, he looked at me deeply, his mouth so close to mine, I wanted him so badly. He slowly pulled back not breaking eye contact with me as he stepped down and walked to the other side of the jeep and got in. He turned to me once more looking hard into my eyes as if he was trying to pull some truth from them before turning the ignition and speeding off through the gates.


	11. Chapter 11

Dimitri was driving way to fast, and the silence between us made me nervous. Normally our silences were comfortable we knew how to be with each other in even silence, but this was different. Dimitri wasn't being silent because we were comfortable with each other, he was silent because he was angry, and he was angry with me. I turned in my seat so I was facing him. "Hey" my voice sounded weak and I hated that, but I continued. "Are we ok here, are you ok?"

He turned his gaze from the road to me, something in his eyes made me lean away from him, my fingers dug into my seat. I wasn't scared of Dimitri, not really I mean I knew he would never hurt me, but still I was shaking. Dimitri quickly pulled off onto a little dirt road, and stopped the car. He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. His fingers were white as they clenched and unclenched the steering wheel over and over. I sat there perfectly still and perfectly silent as I watched him. I watched his breathing slow and become more steady, his chest rising and falling now at a nice even pace. When I had worked up enough nerve, I reached my hand over and grabbed his right hand from the steering wheel. My touch caused him to jump, which in turn startled me, and I started pulling my hand back. He turned towards me so fast it was a blur; he grabbed my hand back and held it in both of his against his chest. His eyes were focused on mine, but he still hadn't spoke so I didn't speak either I just looked right back into his eyes with the same intensity he looked at me with. I refused to be afraid of Dimitri.

After a few more moments he finally spoke. His words sounded so tortured it hurt my soul to hear his pain. "Rose, are you ok?" he looked so sad; I reached out with the hand he wasn't holding and cupped his cheek. "I'm fine" I wanted so badly to take away his pain.

"This has gotten completely out of control" his rampage began. "I have gotten completely out of control, things can't continue like this I…. I…. URRRH." He released my hand and was out of the Jeep before I even knew what happened. He was pacing around the front of the car, muttering to himself in Russian. If I wasn't so worried about what was happening I would have found it hysterical. Finally Dimitri stopped pacing and sat on the front bumper of the Jeep placing his head in his hands. I knew I had to do something, I wanted this date so badly with Dimitri and if I didn't do something to get us back on track this date would be over before it really even began and I wasn't going to give Adrian the satisfaction. So I gathered up all my courage and jumped out of the Jeep the fact that I didn't fall right on my butt is really a testament to my strength considering the height the Jeep was off the ground and the stilettos I was wearing. I walked to the front of the Jeep and stood before my own personal god. His head raised and he looked up at me, he looked like a hurt child with his sad eyes. "Dimitri" I began but he put his hand up to stop me.

"I hurt you" the words were barely audible.

"I'm fine, Dimitri!" I was starting to get pissed how many times did I have to say it I was fine. And after all he had hurt me way worse and way more times in our training sessions and that didn't seem to bother him at all. So why the big torture over this.

"I'm sorry"

"Dimitri enough, don't you see this is exactly what Adrian wanted? He has you so upset it is ruining our date. Are you going to let him win?" Dimitri growled slightly at the mention of Adrian.

"I have completely lost my cool when it comes to you Rose, I am so out of control I don't know what to do and now it is putting you in harms way. That is something I am _not_ ok with."

I stepped closer to him forcing him to open his knees and allow me to stand between them. "Dimitri, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Rose how can you even ask me that, I would die for you." His emotions starting raging again.

"Well I love you too, and I want this date more than I have ever wanted anything else, so lets do this. Ask me what you need to know about Adrian and lets get past this please."

"I have no right to demand answers from you, when there are so many answers I can't give you in return." He looked so solemn, it was pissing me off.

"Oh for the love of god Dimitri, just ask me!" My irritation was getting out of control, I stepped back slightly out of his legs. He reached out and grabbed my hips pulling me back into place.

"Why was he in your room?" His voice was strained but steady.

"I don't know, I had just got your note and was trying to decide what to wear there was a knock at my door and I opened it to see him standing there." It was the truth I didn't really know why Adrian had come by or how he knew everything he seemed to know.

"So you just invited him in, even though he stalks you and it was past curfew?"

"In case you haven't noticed Dimitri, Adrian usually doesn't ask permission" probably not the smartest thing to say given Dimitri's current state of anger. His fingers dug a little deeper into my hips and I could hear his growl from deep within his chest.

"And you were wearing leather because?"

"I was wearing black leather pants Dimitri, I was _trying_ to pick out an outfit to wear on our date. I wanted to look beautiful for you" my voice trailed off at the end.

"You don't have to try to look beautiful Rose, you just are." That statement and the way he looked at me sent the sparks flying between us again. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now, but I knew we had to finish this I didn't want it coming back up again.

"He seemed to know things he kept making all these cryptic comments. I was afraid he knew about our date. And he did! I don't know how, I didn't tell him but he said he came by to help me get ready. I allowed him to stay because I wanted to know exactly how much he knew and what he was planning to do with that information." Dimitri seemed to be calming down slightly so I kept talking. "He did pick out this outfit and I almost didn't wear it because of that, but well he is a jerk but it was a good outfit and I wanted you to find me… well I wanted… you to think I was sexy." With that Dimitri stood up grabbing me and spinning us around he picked me up and sat me on the hood of the Jeep, stepping in between my legs and sliding me right up against him. His hands were moving cautiously up and down my thighs.

"Please don't try to be sexy I always find your sexy if how you are normally isn't you trying to be sexy then _please please_ don't try. I don't know if I can survive it, this outfit may just be my undoing" He leaned in and kissed me, the kiss was hard and needy, it nearly consumed me. My body took over and I slid deeper into Dimitri pushing him against me and wrapping my legs around his waist. He was pressing so hard against me I could feel his desire against mine. I groaned in his mouth at the sensation that the friction was causing between my legs. Dimitri broke our kiss just slightly to allow us air. I didn't want air I wanted him all rational thought had escaped me, my barely there skirt had risen so far up my thighs if Dimitri hadn't been standing so close against me I would have been giving the whole road a show. Not that there was anybody on the road but still. I dove back into his mouth. I didn't have much experience with guys outside of kissing but right now I wanted Dimitri so badly there were things I had never done that I was willing to try right here on the hood of a Jeep. My hormones were out of control. The thoughts I was having caused me to giggle a little.

This took Dimitri by surprise. "What?" he asked with a crooked little smile playing on his lips, my giggling seemed to amuse him.

"It's nothing" my thoughts of how much I wanted him were still spinning through my mind causing me to blush slightly and giggle a little more. The make out session coupled with the tension of the last couple hours had me feeling slightly punch drunk.

"_Nothing_, doesn't make you blush, Roza what is it please I need to know." His voice was deep and low and it made heat flush through my body. I wanted to tell him what I was thinking what I wanted how I needed to feel him more of him, but I couldn't it was too embarrassing. He could never want me or need me as badly as I did him. I needed to control myself before I embarrassed myself any further.

" I am so not telling" I smirked, that's it lighten the mood, things are way too intense right now.

"So where are we going anyway" My subject change seemed to snap Dimitri out of his haze as well.

"On a date" He said as he pulled me down from the hood and placed me back on the ground. I quickly fumbled with my skirt pulling it down and straightening it. For some reason I was now a lot more aware of how short my skirt really was. I started fidgeting.

"Thank you captain obvious I know that but where are we going on a date to?" Sarcasm, sarcasm is good, I am good with sarcasm.

"You'll see, but we do have a little bit of a drive a head and after all the _distractions_" his eyes penetrated mine again as he said that last word. "Well they have us a little off schedule. We better get going."

"Right lets get going" I said maybe a little too enthusiastically but I needed to get out of here before I begged Dimitri to take me right here on the car. I turned and started for my side of the Jeep.

"Rose" Dimitri said pulling me back into him. "Don't you need help getting in?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me. Damn sexy eyebrow I sank into him slightly loosing my breath at the contact.

"Yeah I guess I do" I was still fidgeting he walked me over to my side once again lifting me to my seat. This time the closeness of his mouth was too much to resist, I missed his lips in the short time that had passed since they were melting into mine. Before I could stop myself I leaned in that last little bit and kissed him. I sucked his bottom lip into mine and his control must have slipped as well.

Next thing I knew the seat was leaned back and Dimitri was on top of me the door was closed and his body was pressing against mine with such intensity. His body should have felt heavy. He weighed a considerable amount more then I did, but instead the pressure felt heavenly, I wanted to feel more of him. I pulled him into me, raising myself into him just trying to increase the pressure. Dimitri was full on attacking my lips and my neck; our breathing was short and fast but completely in sync. Dimitri's hands had long disappeared under my skirt, grabbing my thighs and butt as he continued his assault on my mouth. His hands had just fisted around the sides of my panties, when he froze and said, "We have to stop" his hands didn't release though and his mouth was still against my neck as his body shuddered once. It caused my own body to shudder in return and this made him pull back enough to look into my eyes. He smiled slightly as he said, "You have know idea how sexy that is" What's sexy my shudder? I wanted to ask him but I was too embarrassed, I should know what I had done that was sexy shouldn't I?

We somehow manage to untangle ourselves; Dimitri reached back and put my seat back into an upright position. "We are really going to be late now." he smirked before jumping out and walking to his side. He got in the car and just as he pulled back onto the road he grabbed my left hand in his bringing it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. My heart fluttered, he just had such an affect on me.

A few minutes into the drive and I felt my body relax. I didn't realize how uptight I had been until the tension was released. Being in the car with Dimitri was easy again just as easy as being anywhere else with him, I am glad the tension was gone. Glad we talked it out, or kissed it out whatever. It was comfortable again; we had a routine a rhythm with each other that just worked. We talked about his childhood in Russia, and his family. I loved hearing him talk about it, his face lit up every time he describe one of his childhood haunts. We had been bantering back and forth on what song or station to leave on. I was making fun of his fuddy duddy taste in music when a song came on and he sighed.

"What?" I asked him

"Huh" he looked at me seeming confused by my question.

"You sighed, why?"

"Its just this song, it makes me think of you" his smile was shy, like he was slightly embarrassed to admit that.

That brought a smile to my face and shut me up quick as I tried to listen and take in the lyrics. He said it was a James Taylor song, whoever James Taylor is…

There's something in the way she moves, or looks my way, or calls my name  
that seems to leave this troubled world behind.  
And if I'm feeling down and blue or troubled by some foolish game,  
she always seems to make me change my mind..

And I feel fine anytime she's around me now, she's around me now almost about all the time.  
And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now.  
She's been with me now quite a long, long time and I feel fine.

Every now and then the things I lean on lose their meaning  
and I find myself careening in places where I should not let me go.  
She has the power to go where no one else can find me and to silently remind me  
of the happiness and the good times that I know, and then I just got to go then.

It isn't what she's got to say but how she thinks and where she's been.  
To me, the words are nice, the way they sound.  
I like to hear them best that way, it doesn't much matter what they mean.  
she says them mostly just to calm me down

And I feel fine anytime she's around me now, she's around me now almost about all the time.  
And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now.  
She's been with me now quite a long, long time and I feel fine.

When the song ended I was in awe. "That was beautiful" I looked at him my voice barely a whisper as I spoke.

"Your beautiful." His eyes fixed on me, he was not paying as much attention to the road as I thought he should be but when he looked at me like that I couldn't complain.

The electricity between us had taken over the car again. I was afraid to even speak, all my thoughts were focused on how close we were sitting in the car and how good my hand felt in his. Why could I not control myself around this man, oh yeah because he was Dimitri that's why.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N A little more Dimitri and Rose Fluff for everyone… One thing I wish there was more of the in Vampire Academy Series ( I am counting on this being corrected in Blood Promise, I so can not accept anything but Rose and Dimitri being together forever)…. **

Thank you for all the reviews and sticking with this story for as long as you have. I originally didn't plan for it to be this long but it became my therapy while I wait to see if the Amazing Richelle Mead will give us all the happily ever after we need. Hope you enjoy the fluff there will be more action to come soon!

I felt Dimitri's hand brush my hair from my eyes as he softly said "Roza, wake up we are almost there."  
I shifted in my seat opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings. It was pitch black outside but the streets were well lit and bustling with people.

"I can't believe I fell asleep I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, I love watching you sleep you look so peaceful." His fingers softly and slowly brushed down my cheek.

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Helena"

"Helena! Really, wow. I didn't know Montana offered this much to do in one area." I was in awe the streets were lined with restaurants, clubs, little stores, and theatres. I couldn't wait to get out of the car. "So where are we going in Helena?" I was still hoping to get some information from him on what this date would entail and so far he had given up nothing.

"We are here" he said pulling into the parking lot of a beautiful building whose walkway and trees were lit by hundreds of tiny white tea lights.

"What is it?" I asked while still staring out the window mesmerized by my surroundings.

"It's a restaurant Rose, it's called Chateau Bell" I still wasn't looking at him but I could tell by his voice he was smiling at my fascination.

"It's beautiful" I said finally turning to look in his eyes.

He just smiled and said "Come on, we have reservations" he was on my side of the jeep before I could blink opening my door and pulling me to him. As he lowered me to the ground my body grazed against his and sent shivers straight down my spine.

"Are you cold" he questioned with surprise, probably because it was a fairly warm spring night.

"Not that kind of shiver Comrade" I smiled with a little embarrassment over my lack of hormonal control, but I couldn't help it being close to Dimitri did things to my body that I just couldn't control.

"Oh" was all he said before taking my hand and pulling me towards the restaurants entrance way. It was so amazing I have never seen a place so elegant and so just exquisite. After we checked in at the hostess stand we were taken to a small room that had only about 5 tables total in it. Dimitri pulled out my chair for me as the hostess opened my menu and handed it to me. I glanced at the menu and nearly passed out. Holly expensive, this place is so totally out of my league, this was the type of place rich Moroi Royalty would frequent. Not a seventeen year old Dhampir. Dimitri seemed to sense my unease.

"What's wrong?" he reached across the table grabbing my fidgeting hands.

"It's just…" I began but had trouble finding my words.

"Rose, you can tell me anything, please? He seemed nervous.

"I just don't know that I belong here" I managed

"What? I don't think I understand what do you mean?"

"Well it is just so beautiful, and fancy and expensive" I said glancing down at my menu again. He laughed at me, seriously an out loud laugh. I was a little irritated, so I scowled at him.

"Roza, you belong anywhere there is beauty, and you bring beauty anywhere you go. I have clearly done a poor job of showing you how amazing you are if you believe this place is too good for you, and for that I am sincerely sorry." He made me feel like no one in this world ever could, I could not believe I deserved this man.

"But Dimitri, it is so expensive." I was still flustered by his words, but I couldn't help my troubled mind.

"Rose, stop. It is unnecessary for you to concern yourself with such things. I asked you on this date, I planned it, and I am paying for it so why are you worrying about such silly things. Please just enjoy it, enjoy us. We never get to do anything like this and I don't want to waste time on discussing it. Please!"

"Ok, Comrade, what do you want to discuss" he broke through to me, he was right we were finally able to enjoy each other and here I am stressing over it. I must be out of my mind.  
Once I got over myself and how uncomfortable I felt being in such a fancy restaurant, I was able to enjoy the evening. The restaurant really was beautiful, it was dimly lit with wall sconces giving off just a slight light and the candles from the tables provided the room with a soft and romantic glow. The waiter came by to take our drink order and I bashfully ordered a Long Island Ice Tea, I mean might as well right. The waiter looked at me for a moment obviously trying to determine if I was of age, he glanced at Dimitri who just slightly nodded at him before Dimitri turned his attention back towards me and said "How about a bottle of Champagne instead" in a soft voice.  
"Champagne sounds lovely" I tried to use my most adult and suave voice but I am not sure I pulled it off. The waiter still looked at me reluctantly, Dimitri cleared his throat to gain the waiters attention and said "Please bring us your best bottle of Champagne" then strangely Dimitri took the waiters hand and shook it, it seemed a really strange act. Normally people don't shake the wait staff's hands right? Then it dawned on me; something I had seen in an old movie and I asked Dimitri "Did you just slip him money?"  
"I offered him _something_ for his troubles" he eyed me with a serious expression before leaning closer to me and whispering "I am asking him to break the rules and serve a minor. Not everyone breaks the rules as freely as you do Roza."  
I blushed softly and Dimitri gently caressed my cheek before I was able to regain my wit and reply "and not everyone is as good at breaking them either"  
Dimitri looked at me and laughed out loud "Your not that good Rose, you almost always get caught"  
"I almost always get caught by_**you**_and that is only because I can't help but want to be caught by you, before you came along remember I quite easily got away with things. Until you came along I managed to break all the rules, or did you forget my two years on the lam. You might not want to so quickly dismiss my skill." I challenged.  
"I would never be so foolish as to underestimate or dismiss you_** or your many many skills**_" Something in his eyes coupled by his soft and deep voice when he spoke those words sent shivers to all the right places in my body. Before I had a chance to respond again, the waiter appeared with our Champagne. It was a bottle of Cristal, now I don't know much about Champagne but I know Cristal is way out of my league in price range. You can thank my hip-hop obsession for providing me with that knowledge. I looked at Dimitri, I know he said their best but did he realize how much _their best _might actually cost. He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say _'didn't we already discuss thi_s', so I didn't say anything. I just accepted my glass and took a small sip.  
"It's lovely" I said again trying to sound like a mature adult old enough to drink, and not some seventeen year old kid who was totally out of her element. Dimitri smiled and said "Yes it is" he never took his eyes off of me. The waiter went over the specials but I don't think I heard a word he said, I was too busy staring back into Dimitri's eyes.  
"Will you allow me to order for you" Dimitri's voice broke through my haze and I realized the waiter was also looking at me. He must have asked if I was ready to order, I really had to stop getting lost in Dimitri and start paying attention. Some guardian I was turning out to be huh!  
"Yes, please" I said grateful to Dimitri for taking the task off my hands. Besides I couldn't read half of the menu I think it was in French. Dimitri graciously ordered for both of us and then off the waiter went again leaving us to just enjoy each others company.  
"Thank you"  
"For what"  
"For this, all of this, it's amazing."  
"So are you"  
A young girl came over and with a basket full of Roses, to ask if Dimitri would like to buy one for '_his lady' _as she termed it. His response was "Although they will pale in comparison to the beauty of _My Rose_, I think I shall take Seventeen please." She was elated to have made such a big sale but when he slipped her the bills she seemed concerned. "I don't think I have enough change for this Sir" she said pulling lose dollar bills from her pocket.  
"No change necessary, thank you".  
"Are you sure Sir, for this you could purchase the whole basket."  
"No thank you, the seventeen will be sufficient"  
She counted out seventeen roses and handed them to me, while keeping her eyes on Dimitri, she seemed to be trying to figure something out but I couldn't be sure what.  
Once she was out of hearing distance, I ambushed Dimitri.  
"What is with you tonight, you are making me nervous."  
"I don't think I understand, what do you mean?" _  
_"I mean where is the other shoe?" Dimitri now looked completely confused. Sometimes I forget he is Russian and has difficulty understanding some of our phrases here. I clarified for him. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop; you know waiting for the bad." He still looked confused. I tried to explain further, "Dimitri, you planned this amazing evening for us, you keep dropping money like it is going out of style and I happen to know that Guardians don't make all that much money. So what gives, why all the extravagance? It is making me nervous, like you are trying to make up for something. Dimitri did you do something I am going to be upset about?"  
"Please Rose, I have told you over and over that I just wanted us to have this night. I want it to be special. Though I hope to never again upset you, I am not a perfect man and unfortunately I am sure I will disappoint you in one way or another at some point. But I assure you this night is not to make up for anything, it is just about us." I wished I could believe what he was saying was true, but I knew Dimitri too well and I could see he was hiding something from me. It frightened me more than I cared to admit, but before I could give it any more thought the waiter returned with our food. Dimitri ordered steak for himself and Lobster for me it was like nothing I had ever eaten before, it melted in mouth. I loved it. I again became distracted in the wonderful evening we were having and forgot my worries and concerns over why this night was so important to Dimitri. We ate and laughed and just enjoyed the night just like he had asked. I was having a wonderful time, as we finished I wondered if we had to head back to the Academy. How Long did he get permission for us to be away. We left at a time that was nighttime in our world, and now as the hours ticked on we were approaching the time our friends and colleagues would be rising to start their "Day". Did that mean we had to return now? I hoped not, I wasn't ready to go back not just yet. I wanted more time. Dimitri paid the bill and led us back out towards the parking lot, but instead of leading me to the car, he started towards the bustling streets.

"Where are we going, don't we have to get back, everyone at the Academy is going to be waking up soon?"

"What did you think that was it, I drove you 300 miles away to take you to dinner and return you right after? Not a chance Roza, I am not giving you back for a little while yet."

"If you never give me back it would be too soon" It came out as a whisper, but I knew he had heard me. He turned in front of me coming to an abrupt stop; I crashed into his body unable to stop my forward motion. He held me before him with such a serious expression I was startled.

"I have to return you, even if I don't want to. You understand that right Rose? But please know nothing would make me happier then if we could run away and be together just us forever, so please don't tempt me with such thoughts. I am just a man, and a man who is helpless to deny you your wishes." His intensity deepened and again the electricity between us began to crackle. He leaned in and kissed me so deep and so strong, I knew his words were true. He wanted nothing more then to take me away so we could be like this forever, but we both knew that could never happen. We made promises a long time ago that we were held to. I could never walk away from my responsibilities; I could never walk away from Lissa. Though for the first time in my life I wished I could.

We stood locked in our embrace for an endless moment. Our kiss never lost the deep need and passion it held but never moved into more either, we were in public and though we didn't have to hide here, we didn't need to be inappropriate either. Dimitri was too much of a class act for that, I would have jumped him in the street, but we all knew what little self control I had over my hormones where Dimitri was concerned.

When he finally broke our kiss he said, " How would you like to dance with me Roza?" I loved dancing, and picturing Dimitri and I with our bodies grinding against each other in some dark night club, sounded great right about now.

"I love dancing, lead the way!" Something occurred to me right then that made me giggle slightly. Dimitri glanced at me puzzled and I said " We are talking real dance music though right. This outfit certainly wasn't made for line dancing" I ran my hands down my body for affect, one that was definitely not lost on Dimitri. " And Hell can you even dance to When The Doves Cry?" He took my hand again brought it to his lips once more for a kiss, his eyes were smiling and just looked beautiful. As we started walking, it occurred to me he never did answer me. We turned into an alley a little off the main road and were just walking through a semi-hidden door. It looked different then the hip hop dance clubs Lissa and I had frequented when we were on our own for the past two years.

"What kind of club is this" it looked dark and kind of underground. I could hear music coming from the area below us as we walked in but I couldn't quite make out what kind of music it was.

"It's Salsa" I froze in place at his words. I turned to look at him with incredulous eyes. "I can't Salsa" I was embarrassed that my voice trembled slightly but was he crazy. I had never attempted any type of formal dancing in my life. Sure could I shake my hips and grind with the best of them. My generation perfected that style of dancing, and my body was made for that kind of dancing but Salsa was a completely different story. Salsa had actual steps to it, how did he expect me to know how to do that.

"You know if you wanted to take me Salsa dancing you might have thought to teach me a couple steps at least first."

"Roza, Salsa doesn't require steps it just requires you to know how to move your body. _**I know you don't have a problem moving your body.**_" The way he looked at me right then, I would have followed him straight into the pits of hell. Seeing his effect on me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs into the club.

It was dark, the music was different nothing like I had ever really listened to before, but I liked it. My body could feel the beat, like it was throbbing in harmony with my blood. I felt a part of the rhythm almost immediately. Though I could feel the music when I saw the way the people were dancing, all my fears came rushing back to me. These people could seriously dance the way their bodies moved I was dumb struck. Dimitri led me to a table close to the dance floor and pulled me into a booth right up next to him. I never looked away from the dancers though. A waitress came up to us and asked if we would like something to drink. Dimitri ordered for us, because I still couldn't pull my eyes away. There was this one couple in particular that had my attention. The way they moved so in sync, they were so close you couldn't be sure where one of them stopped and the other began. It was like that through the whole dance too, they never pulled apart. It was like they knew every step the other would take, every arm movement, every leg movement, every hip turn. They were mesmerizing and at the same time, it was almost too hot to watch. I felt almost voyeuristic invading on something so intimate. Dimitri finally stole my attention back with his voice breaking through my haze.

"Rose, are you still with me?"

"Yeah, Sorry" I turned my attention back to him, but kept sneaking glances back at the dance floor.

"Shall we give it a try" That got my full attention.

"You're crazy; I told you I can't dance like that. And after watching them, I am not even willing to attempt it. I would make a fool out of myself! No thank you!" I finished, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You will not make a fool out of yourself and you can dance so much better then they can. We can dance so much better then they can." He seemed so sure; he had gone insane, finally lost it.

"Dimitri, I am starting to worry about your mental health. You have been so unlike yourself tonight and now you think we could dance better then they could. They have obviously been dancing together for years. Would you look at them, Seriously!"

"I did look at them. Now you look at them, really look at them. Look past the outside movement, look deeper into it. It isn't that they have been dancing together for years that allow them to move like that. It is the desire they have for each other. The way his body naturally pulls towards any direction hers moves and vice versa. Watch how they never stop looking into each others eyes, they can read each other. It's intimate, it's sensual." He moved away from me exiting the other side of the booth.

"Trust me" he said with his hand extended to me. "We can do this, just let go. Trust your body and mine." His eyebrow rose just slightly as he said it with a sexy little smile across his lips and again I knew I could deny him nothing. I was still terrified but I did trust Dimitri in ways I have never trusted before. I allowed him to pull me towards the dance floor. We stepped closer to each other on the dance floor trying to position ourselves, but it felt awkward. I was listening to the music not sure how to start the dance. I started to gyrate my hips a little to the beat but it was off. Dimitri gripped my hips and stopped me. He placed my hands on his chest keeping his hands on my hips and pulled me flush against him. I felt his body pressed against every inch of mine, the feeling was distracting.

The sexual tension between us still blazed, and my body was rigid trying to fight the desperation I had to feel more of his touch. He leaned his mouth towards my ear and whispered, "Let it go Roza, Relax and just feel me." Then he took my chin and tipped it up towards his face, our eyes locked and I lost all thought and worry. I felt my body release and settle into his. Before I knew what happened we were moving. Dimitri stepping backward, my body naturally moving with his to ensure our embrace remained unbroken. Our feet planted now Dimitri leaned forward causing me to lean back but not away he came with me. My hips moved forward to him, as my upper body circled left then right. He stepped forward with his right leg slipping in between my legs with ease, so I was positioned straddling high up on his leg. For a split second I wondered if my shirt was too short for this particular move, but feeling the pressure of his thigh at my core made it hard to care. Then as if he knew my exact thoughts, I felt Dimitris hands slide slowly down my hips. His fingers were spread open wide trying to feel as much of me as he could on their journey. His hands stopped on the tops of my thighs where my skirt met my bare skin. His fingers locked into place there and I realized he planned to hold my skirt in place for me.

There was something so sexy about that; it caused my breath to catch. Dimitri definitely noticed and his grip tightened as he leaned into my neck just below my earlobe. He whispered, "You have no idea, what you do to me do you? His breath was hot against my skin. I already felt like my body was on fire and this just sent me over the edge. A shiver went through me causing me to twitch slightly above Dimitri's thigh. Dimitri growled, one arm grabbing me and locking me in place, pressing me deep into his thigh. His other hand went into my hair grabbing a fist full of my locks and pulling my face close to his. The look in his eyes was wild, and needy. After staying locked in that position just rocking with each other for a few beats, Dimitri leaned in to kiss me. Or so I thought; but instead he moved my upper body backward left then right in the same circles I had made before. The positioning of his leg between mine was causing sensations in me that I could barely contain. My breathing was heavy and deep, but so was Dimitris. I was starting to get the feel of the dance and more comfortable with the sensuality of it. I started taking over some of the movements. I moved backwards similar to the way that Dimitri had moved us when we first started and without missing a beat he moved with me. I dug my hips even deeper into his and he responded with a low growl and a slight shiver. Power surged threw me. I loved playing with my sexuality with Dimitri. I loved exploring the extent of the affect I had on him. This dance provided the perfect way for me to test my effect. My movements became even more sure, as we continued to dance. Dimitri would take the lead back making me follow his movements again, only to have me steal it back. It was similar to way we fought, battling to get the upper hand on each other. We never faltered, never broke eye contact, and never broke body contact. I don't know how long we danced for, how many times the song changed. I lost all focus on anything that was not Dimitri's body or his eyes. I felt like we were looking right into each other's souls I didn't want to stop. If it wouldn't have been entirely inappropriate I would have begged him to make love to me right then and there. In fact, I almost felt like he already was. His hands traveled everywhere on my body with no uncertainty. He possessed me, and I possessed him. There was no hesitation in either of us, no fear of being caught, no feelings of guilt or denial of feelings. We were lovers, even though we still had yet to make love.


End file.
